Forgive Me, Hermione
by Alanna the Lioness
Summary: “Hermione, stop. You have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s not you, or Harry, or Ginny. It’s—“ Ron erupted into coughs again. Hermione was both concerned and suspicious. “It’s?” /“Look, I can’t say it...I'll only get you kille
1. Alex Arrives

~*Forgive me, Hermione*~  
By ~*Our Lady of the Flame*~  
  
Genre: Yummy, fluffy R/H romance! My fave! :) OK...I hated my last fic. I kind of got stuck....something that's never happened, EVER, to me before!   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A new girl from America gets transferred to Hogwarts, and she steals Ron away from Hermione. Heartbroken, Hermione goes through a number of things: Deadly diseases, suicide attempts, and finally, something that changes Ron's view forever......STRICT R/H!  
  
Author's Note: Ignore my last fic. It was going nowhere. Anyway, this girl is modeled after someone I'd really, really like to smack over the head in real life. Maybe you'll hate her, too, once she gets annoying. :) PG for a few little words you wouldn't say in front of your mom. Read this if you are an R/H fan! Can't you see it's DESTINY, people? Ron has GOT to marry Hermione! And that's that, so :P!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYONE but Alex. If I owned all the characters, I wouldn't need to borrow my mom's money to go shopping! :P  
  
~!*!~  
  
Chapter One: Alex Arrives  
  
Harry Potter tapped his fingers on his plate and sighed. He knew he was being rude, but the Sorting ceremony was over, and it was taking an unusually long time for Dumbledore to make his start-of-term speech. Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines, his forehead resting in his hand, eyes glazed over.  
  
Or maybe that was because his one-year and still going girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was on his other side. The trio was now in its sixth year at Hogwarts, and during the past year, Hermione had changed a lot. Her hair was always either straight or curly, not bushy these days, and she had grown into a very sophisticated witch. Still setting the grade record, she was a Prefect and the favorite of many teachers. She had also grown to wear make-up, something that enhanced her pretty features even more; she never wore much, but it was just enough so that it would stand out a little.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" she asked, turning around in her seat to see the High Table. Professor McGonagall seemed to be discussing something very urgent with Professor Dumbledore. His ear was cocked towards her as she whispered, and he was nodding, a small frown on his face. Then he turned towards the front of the Great Hall, and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Welcome, wizards and witches; students young and old," he said, with his usual benign smile. "I see some new faces, some familiar ones; welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....welcome, welcome!"  
  
Everyone applauded enthusiastically, and Harry suddenly felt a hole in the bottom of his stomach. Young and old.....no more Fred and George to brighten things up. They'd graduated the past year, and were now working to build their joke shop, which, after many heated arguments, Mrs. Weasley had grudgingly given into. And Cho...she'd be leaving this year.....he snuck a glance at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make," Dumbledore told the excited crowd. "We have a new transfer student, from the United States of America." Whispers broke out all over the Great Hall.  
  
"American?" Said Ron, frowning. "I've never met one."  
  
"I have," said Hermione, beaming. "They're really very nice. My half sister is American. She works in New York."  
  
Ron shrugged. "If you say so." He turned to look at Harry, who was still staring over at the Ravenclaw table. "Still not over her, Harry, eh?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance, blushing furiously. "Wha-? Er....dunno what you're talking about," he said quickly, taking his fork and trying to spear some invisible food, bringing it to his mouth. Hermione stared at him, then she giggled.  
  
"Harry," she explained when he looked up at her, "there's no food on the fork."  
  
"Wha-? Oh....yeah. I knew that." He said sheepishly, dropping the fork with a clang. "So....who do you think this American is?"  
  
His question was answered almost immediately as Dumbledore bellowed, "And now! I give you......Alex McCarthy!" The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone burst into applause as a tall, blond girl walked in, beaming at her classmates. After the cheering ceased, Dumbledore led her over to the Sorting Hat. Harry watched as Alex slowly put the Hat on with trembling fingers.   
  
There was silence as the Hat slipped over her eyes. Harry could see her shaking, her fingers crossed. There was a long, empty pause. Then-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Announced the Hat. Harry sat there, stunned, as everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered madly. She made her way towards the end of the table, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as she passed by, sending chills up and down his spine. Something was wrong about this girl. Something was very, very wrong.  
  
She looked down at Ginny and smiled dazzlingly. "Hey," she said, grinning at her. ("'Hey?'" muttered Harry. "It's the American way of greeting," whispered Hermione.) "I'm new here.......can you scoot over so I can sit here?"  
  
Ginny looked like she was ready to answer back sharply, but seemed to hesitate, then change her mind. She smiled back at Alex. "Well....since it's your first day....I guess so," she said hesitantly. Alex beamed and sat- directly across from Ron.  
  
"I LOVE your hair," she told him, that nerve-wracking smile still in place. "You never really see ANYONE in America with red hair. Are there lots of people in England with red hair?" She certainly knew how to converse!  
  
"I guess so," said Ron, laughing. He stopped when she looked at him in a funny way. "Oh, it's just that I didn't think that my hair was lov-er- likeable, you know?" Hermione stared at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She seemed to be reconsidering her statement on Americans now.  
  
"*I* like it," Hermione interrupted, smiling at him. He grinned gratefully and put an arm around her shoulder, then kissed her affectionately.   
  
"You'd better," he teased. "If you're my girlfriend, you have to at least like my hair." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder drowsily, apparently satisfied that Ron wasn't cheating on her....for now. He held her close to him, then turned back to Alex for more conversation.  
  
"Your.....your girlfriend?" Harry noticed that Alex's smile seemed to falter a bit. "You...you mean you're going out?" Ron looked surprised.  
  
"We've been going out for a year so far," he told her. "She's the best," he added, ruffling her straight brown hair. "She's everything, in fact. She's smart, pretty, funny, mischievous at times, and there's nothing she can't do. She's my girl." He finished proudly, kissing one blushing cheek. Hermione raised her head, her eyes dancing.  
  
"Well, I didn't use to be ALL of those," she admitted. "I was AWFUL, just awful, until these two boys over here....." she nodded towards Ron and Harry, "helped me out of my hibernation. They, and Ginny," she smiled at Ginny, who grinned back, "are the best things that've happened to me."  
  
"Sappy, sappy," Harry teased. She frowned at him playfully, and he gave her a friendly hug.  
  
Alex raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?" she asked. "Sometimes, back home, I mean, I've been said to have those qualities, too. I guess lots of people have it," she said, laughing. Harry frowned. He didn't like this girl. That laugh was downright fake. And there was something about Alex that made him want to hurl his plate of chicken pie right into her stupid, grinning face.   
  
Ginny didn't seem to like her very much, either. "Not EVERYONE has it!" She exclaimed defensively. People who'd been listening turned to stare. Ginny flushed, but keep on going defiantly. "Hardly anyone is like Hermione is! She's one-of-a-kind!" She glared at Alex, as if daring her to argue.  
  
Alex shrugged. "Yeah, well, in AMERICA, a lot of people are," she said. "No offense," she added quickly. Harry stiffened.   
  
"What year are you in?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
She smiled. "Oh! You must be Harry Potter! Pleased to meet you," she added, holding out her hand for a shake. When Harry didn't take it, she took it back, the smile still frozen on her lips. Harry looked coldly back at her.  
  
"I'm in yours, I think. Sixth year?" Three of their group nodded. "Yeah, that's me." She looked at Harry one last time, confusion on her face, before turning to look at Ron, and dragging him into conversation again.  
  
Harry had a strange kind of rushing in his ears. He didn't like Alex. In fact, he didn't like her at all. He had a sudden urge to say something mean, something that would hurt her, and bring her off her high horse.  
  
"Hermione," he interrupted loudly. "You scored the highest on our O.W.L.s, didn't you?" Hermione looked over at him, frowning confusedly.  
  
"Yyyyyyyes," she said slowly. "I thought I told you that already....in my letter?" Harry shook his head, his eyes innocent. "Oh," she said. "I...I thought you might remember. You were really happy for me." She looked a little hurt.  
  
Harry felt like slapping himself in the face. He HATED hurting Hermione. She was one of his best friends! "Well," he said, winking. "I...I guess I forgot, then." Hermione saw his wink and stared at him for a moment, then mouthed,  
  
*Harry, what-?*  
  
"I'll tell you later," he whispered. She nodded and winked back, the smile back on her face, before turning to Ron and asking him how the Chudley Cannons had been doing in their competition. As Ron began answering excitedly, Harry snuck a look at Alex and saw that she was looking at him, too. Her eyes were narrowed. In fact, Harry was sure of it now.....she was jealous. Obviously, she was thought to be smart, too, back in America, and didn't like being upstaged by some British girl.  
  
*Hah! Caught you!* Harry thought, with a triumphant grin. *Americans can't beat that easily, can they, Alex?* Then his smile vanished as they gazed at each other coldly, before Alex turned her attention back to Ron, staring at him with a dazed sort of look. She'd been doing that a lot, lately. Harry made a point to warn him later tonight. He wanted Ron to be on his guard.  
  
"Do you want to play a chess game with me tomorrow, Hermione?" Ron was asking her, his arm around her shoulders. "I promise I'll go easy on you."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you," she told him, smiling. "I was thinking of going to that new restaurant in Honeydukes with you, Harry, and Ginny. The food there is Italian, and I haven't had it for ages! Of course," she added, with a wicked gleam in her eye, "option two would be-"   
  
"Uhhh....I think I'll go with option one." He hugged her again, and, to Harry's satisfaction, Alex darkened. She recovered quickly, though. Harry noticed, with alarm, that she was now looking at Hermione with interest, maybe more than one should normally intend. She seemed to be looking at her now as if she was something of worth.   
  
"Oh!" She said, giggling falsely, "You play chess? Me, too! It's my favorite wizard game. In fact, some people tell me I'm the best in America! Maybe........." and here, she leaned forward, looking into his blue eyes, "...maybe, we could play together sometime?" Hermione frowned at her.  
  
Ron leaned slightly away, though he held his gaze. "Uhhhhh....sure, I think so," he said. Alex beamed. "I mean, it's really hard finding a match around here...." But he broke off when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Off to bed with you, now," he told them all, beaming at the sea of faces. "Time is of the essence." Slowly, the crowd dispersed and streamed out the doorway. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and gave Ron a pleading look. He nodded, and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room, closely followed by Alex. Harry watched her with narrowed eyes before turning to Hermione.  
  
"Watch out for Alex," he muttered to her. "I have a feeling you'll have to do that. Keep a close eye on Ron whenever you can. I'll watch him when he's in the dormitory, and at Quidditch."  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Harry? Why were...ARE....you acting this way?"  
  
"Didn't you feel that? That feeling that something isn't right with her at all?"  
  
She fidgeted with the locket Ron had given her last Christmas. "Well, yes," she muttered. "But maybe it's just jealousy, the way she was watching him. Give her a chance, Harry, OK?"  
  
He darkened. "'Give her a chance?' 'Mione, I can hardly STAND that girl! There's just something there.......I HATE her!" he hissed. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Oh, alright," she sighed. "But, Harry," she added severely, "PLEASE control yourself. It'll look really suspicious if you're acting like you hate her, even if you DO."  
  
"OK," he sighed. "Let's go." She watched him with a knowing expression in her eyes, but didn't budge.  
  
"Er....what?" He asked her.   
  
She grinned. "First, stop pinning me to the wall. It's kind of hard to go ANYWHERE with you leaning on me." He blushed and released her.  
  
"Smooth, Potter!" She told him. He gave her a hug and they set off for the Gryffindor common room. As they rounded the corner, they saw that Ron was waiting for them at the entrance, with, as Harry darkened, Alex. Ron grinned playfully.  
  
"Don't be trying to fool with my girl, Potter," he teased. "What were you two doing there? French or eskimo kissing?"  
  
"RON!!" gasped Hermione. He laughed and turned to the impatiently waiting Fat Lady. "Pixie Dust."  
  
"Well, it's about time." She muttered, then swung forward to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron squeezed through, then Harry, and lastly, with some doubt in her eyes, Alex.  
  
The common room was mercifully empty. Ron turned to Harry. "Why don't you go up and wait for me? I have to discuss some things with Hermione for tomorrow." He added hastily, blushing. Alex glared.  
  
"The dormitory is THAT way," Harry sneered at her, pointing up the right staircase. She gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"I KNOW!" She stormed up the staircase and slammed the door a little harder than was necessary. Ron waited until they were alone, then turned to Hermione.   
  
"'Discuss', Ron?" she asked him, grinning. He laughed and pulled her to him, gazing deeply into her brown eyes. She wrapped one arm around his neck, the other around his back while he held her possessively in his arms.  
  
"Discuss can mean.....OTHER things, too, 'Mione," he whispered with a devilishly winning grin, then pulled her into his lap on the couch. She sighed happily and, with a serene smile on her lips, closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I submit willingly, Weasley," she whispered back, smiling as he planted little kisses up and down her neck. In response, she kissed him on the cheek, then clung to him tightly, her legs now curled up in his lap. He held her as if she were a little girl, then brought her to his lips, where she closed her eyes and waited. He leaned forward and gave her the longest, most passionate kiss that most women would KILL for. After two minutes, they pulled apart, grinning dazedly, breathless.  
  
"I knew you would," he told her, blinded by love. "I must have a special gift for getting women. Or maybe it's just the fact that you are the best kisser on this side of the wizarding world, Hermione Granger." He laughed with sheer pleasure to himself as she gave a longing sigh and closed her eyes. He kissed her neck, then those, too. There was silence for a moment, in which he held her tightly, and she clung to him lovingly.  
  
"Ron," she murmured. "How much do you love me?" He stroked her hair.  
  
"Very much, Hermione," he told her at last, holding her in his arms.  
  
"But HOW much?" She prodded, privately hoping he knew the answer, considering that he knew how to answer pretty much everything else.  
  
"Much, much. Much more than you will ever know, Hermione. More than anyone. I'd kill for you."  
  
Satisfied, she dozed off again. "And I'd die right along with you. See if I don't." She added stubbornly, then let her dreams claim her. He kissed the top of her head, then smiled.   
  
"That's my girl." There was a long pause, a ten minutes pause, in which Ron just sat there, holding her for all his life was worth. After ten minutes, he looked down at her.  
  
"'Mione, it's about 11:50. You really should be getting to bed. I don't want you tired." There was silence. "Hermione?" There was still no response. With a shiver of pleasure, Ron realized she'd fallen asleep against him. Gently, he slid one arm around her back and shoulders, then one behind her knees. Slowly, so as to not disturb her, he rose with her cradled in his arms. *If you looked at her now,* Ron thought, grinning, *You would think she was goodness itself.* She was glowing, like some kind of sweet angel. He looked down at her and fought the sudden urge to lay her on the couch and kiss her until the night was over.  
  
"Love is forever," he whispered to the sleeping form in his arms. "We'll always be together, Hermione. Always." And he kissed her forehead, not being able to resist himself. *OK Weasley, lips off,* he told himself, then turned towards the Gryffindor girls' staircase. He carried the sleeping Hermione inside the girls' dorm and found an empty bed, which he assumed was hers, and laid her in it. Gently, he pulled the sheets over her, just so that they covered her as was needed. He didn't want her to get hot.  
  
Reluctantly, he turned to leave, but as he did so, Hermione stirred softly and smiled sweetly in her sleep. With the smile still on her lips, she gave a long, peaceful sigh. He stopped in his tracks, then turned back towards her, kissing her tenderly. "I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered, then turned and disappeared through the door, closing it gently.  
  
He didn't stay any longer. If he had, he would've noticed that not all of Gryffindor Tower was asleep. Alex watched him with slitted eyes, then smiled wickedly as he closed the door.  
  
"Soon, very, very soon, you will be mine. All mine. And when I'm through with you, you won't care dragon dung for Hermione Granger," she whispered, sneering as she looked at Hermione's sleeping form.  
  
"You'd better be as strong as they say, girl. Because your heart will never be whole again."   
  
~!*!~  
  
A/N: *hehehe* Yes, I'm going to be mean and selfish and end here! Bwahahahahahaha! I'm already working on Chapter 2, but this will likely be the shortest chapter of the several that I'm planning to make. I WON'T POST CHAPTER TWO WITHOUT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  



	2. Wait for Me

~*Forgive me, Hermione*~  
Chapter 2!  
By ~*Our Lady of the Flame*~  
  
~!*!~  
  
Thanks muchly to all the ppls who reviewed! Luv yah! (Not really :)) You're the ones who keep me going; much thanks to you!   
  
~!*!~  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* NO, I don't own anyone but Alex (but I wish I did).  
  
Author's Note: Alex's evilness hasn't even STARTED yet. :P I'm impressed...I really didn't think people would like this that much! OK, onward! And one more thing....*grins evilly* there'll be more cliffhangers to come. But I'll write as fast as I can, kkk?  
  
I asked for five reviews, but I got about TRIPLE what I asked for! Thanks ppls.....YOU ROCK!!!!! KEEP IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! And here's your reward.....Chapter 2....naughty, naughty Ron...  
  
The first part is pure fluff.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Chapter Two: I'll Wait For You  
  
Hermione set her quill down with a sigh the next night, triumphant. She'd just finished her make-up work for Professor Snape. Yawning, she grinned at the empty beds. Parvati and Lavender were STILL downstairs, partying; once again, Gryffindor had won a Quidditch match. She came to a stop in front of the mirror, then twirled around, viewing herself with a critical eye. Her long white, floaty nightgown swished around her ankles. Perfect. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, then gasped. Through her mirror reflection, she'd caught sight of Ron leaning against the doorway, that adorable comma of fiery hair slipping into his eyes. One eyebrow was raised, and he was smiling one-sidedly.  
  
She turned and stared at him. He just laughed, and, in four strides, was at her side. His Firebolt 2002 fell to the ground as he drew her to him and kissed her again and again, not being able to bear letting her go. She relaxed in his arms and let herself be drawn into a fantasy, closing her eyes. He reached her neck and kissed it in a little line on both sides. Then, he pulled apart, his hands running down her cheek and neck, smiling at her.  
  
She tried to speak, but her words were drowned out by another kiss. He leaned her down, his arm around her back until her head and shoulders were nearly laying on the bed, but continued to kiss her. She giggled. Finally, he broke the kiss. She was gasping for breath, and sat up. He sat down on her bed and motioned for her to do the same. He pulled her into his lap, smiling charmingly.  
  
"Why weren't you at the party?" he asked her as she curled up and tucked her head between his head and shoulders. He put his arms around her, stroking her hair lovingly. "There was a dance, you know," he grinned. "And Seamus challenged all of us to an Irish jig contest. I knew you could beat him; I've seen you do it, but you weren't there." She closed her eyes, a nice, warm, glowing feeling inside. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"I had to finish five rolls of parchment for Snape. I missed a lot while I was sick." She told him. Ron was silent, remembering how alarmed he'd been when she'd suddenly leaned against the wall, pale, and told him it felt like she was roasting. Ron had whisked her off to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey had pronounced her with a 104* fever, due to excitement, which Hermione stubbornly denied.  
  
"You, only you, Hermione," he told her admiringly, "would care for something like that. That's one of the reasons why I love you." He gave her a quick kiss, then stood. She got up and stood beside him, and he walked over to the window, parting the curtains and turning off the lights. Hermione was surprised.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him, frowning confusedly. He turned to her and told her to close her eyes, then took her hand and guided her over to the window, where she was hit with a silvery glow. The moon was shining brightly through the window.   
  
"Can I open them now?" she asked him.  
  
Finally, he turned to her. "NOW you can," he replied.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"It sparkles best in the moonlight." At this, Hermione frowned confusedly. He smiled and said, "Oh, 'Mione, come on. You didn't think I would remember what day it is?" He was fishing a small box out of his pocket. Hermione blinked.  
  
"What day?" she asked innocently. He laughed.  
  
"It's your sixteenth birthday, Hermione," he grinned. "So I got you something." He handed her the box, smiling. "Open it."  
  
Now she understood. She'd never told anyone about her birthday; Harry knew it was sometime in September, but Ron had found the exact date. She slowly took the box from him. "It sparkles best in the moonlight," she repeated, watching him curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it and see."  
  
She untied the ribbon that bound it and lifted the box lid, and cried out for joy. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"A sapphire! My favorite! Oh, Ron! I'm sure it was costly, you didn't have to....thank you, thank you!" She started to fasten it around her neck, but Ron did it for her, grinning.  
  
"Turn around," he told her, smiling. "Twirl."  
  
She obeyed, and he smiled proudly. "You look like a princess. I knew it'd suit you. It's beautiful, Herm, just like you." She blushed, speechless, then managed to gasp out,  
  
"You were right. It DOES sparkle best in moonlight." He laughed and, before she could object, he'd swept her up into his arms and lain her on her bed, kissing her forehead and holding a handful of her curls in the other, then tapped her nose gently with his finger.  
  
"Now, get some rest, you." He told her, pulling the sheets up over her.  
  
"Yes, MUM," she said mockingly. He grinned and got into the bed with her.  
  
"I doubt your mum ever did THIS." And he seized her, kissing her for all he was worth. When at last he released her, she turned to gaze up at the ceiling, misty-eyed.  
  
"You're so good to me," she said softly, a single tear running down her cheek, which Ron caught on his finger and kissed her to make her stop, but more tears cascaded out from under her long, dreamy black lashes. "You shouldn't spend so much on me. I'm not worth it."  
  
"Yes, you are," he told her, holding her to him. "I'll spend however much I want on you Hermione, hear me? And don't you ever think otherwise. I love you, Hermione, and I want to be with you forever and always. Is that clear?" More tears trickled down from her lashes and she began to sob, burying her face in his chest. "No, 'Mione," he told her, cradling her against him. "Please don't cry. It makes me want to kill myself."  
  
"Don't say that," she sobbed. "I couldn't live without you. I'd kill myself right along with you, even if it meant being devoured. I would, and no one could stop me; not even Harry." She gasped between sobs.  
  
"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh." He told her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here. And I always will be....for you. I'm not dead, Hermione. And you ARE worth it. Why else do you think I wanted you?"  
  
She giggled then, tears still running down her cheeks. "You always make me feel so much better," she told him.  
  
"You know what they say, Hermione?" he asked her, still holding her tenderly. "If a couple stays together at this age, they're likely to stay together forever." Hermione smiled at the thought.  
  
"You mean married?" she asked dreamily.  
  
He was silent. "DO you want to get married? When we're both older, I mean." He sounded a little hopeful.  
  
"Of course I do." She reached up to brush the comma of hair from his eyes. "And we will. You just wait and see. But later. I want to be eighteen or nineteen, at the least."  
  
"Me, too," he replied. "I think we're a little young to be discussing this anyway... but just for future plans. If anyone asks, you're taken," he told her, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I won't forget THAT." She grinned back. "How could I?" She lay there for a while, nestled in his arms, eyes closed while he kissed her. Then, to her sudden alarm, his hands went to her neckline. "May I?" he asked.  
  
"No, please." She told him, resting her head on him. "Not yet. When I'm ready. But for now, I don't think I am, just yet."  
  
He nodded. "Sorry." He muttered, grinning wryly.  
  
"That's okay. I trust you. I'm glad you asked me, first." she whispered, closing her eyes again. He resumed kissing her, then, after half an hour, stood. Seeing how drowsy she was, he stood and covered her once more.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me," she whispered. He grinned and bent to her.  
  
"You're welcome, love." He gave her one last kiss before turning to leave. He opened to door to the dorm, then turned back to her one last time.   
  
"Happy birthday, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
She didn't reply, as she had fallen asleep, but before he left, Ron could've sworn he'd seen a tiny smile on her face before he closed the door.  
  
(Awwwwww! Did you like it? That was sweet. *sniff*)  
  
~!*!~  
  
  
Alex stormed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, muttering angrily to herself. She looked up and caught sight of Ron, leaving the girls' dorm.  
  
"He would," she thought bitterly. "Probably for an evening love-making with Hermione. What DOES he see in her? Sure, she's really pretty, smart, and sassy sometimes, but why does he really like her? What does she have that I don't have?"  
  
"Hey, Alex," She looked up. Ron was watching her.  
  
"Hey!" she grinned. "You're sure catching on to this American stuff fast, aren't you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guess so. It's kind of contagious. I've got to go back down to the party; catch you up later, okay?"  
  
*HAH! The PERFECT chance!* she thought, smirking to herself, then started down the stairs after him. "Wait!" she called. "That's where *I'm* going, too!"  
  
He stopped, and waited for her. "Really?" He looked mildly interested. "Are you one of the 'performers'?"  
  
"N-" she started to say. There were a bunch of girls up on stage performing: singing and dancing, trying to show off their flair. It would make her look like a Grade-A ditz, but if it meant getting Ron....  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I am!" she exclaimed. Ron grinned.  
  
"What's your specialty?"  
  
"My specialty?" She repeated blankly.  
  
"Singing, dancing, what?" He checked his watch. There were thirty minutes left.  
  
"Oh....uhh.......BOTH!" she blurted out. *Man, I look stupid.* she thought.  
  
"Hermione's, too," he said. He got a dreamy look on his face. "And she has the most beautiful voice.......have you heard her sing?"  
  
Alex's face hardened. "Ummm....no, I don't think I have." Which was a downright lie. The truth was, Alex had heard more of Hermione's singing than she cared to hear. She DID have a nice voice, Alex had to admit grudgingly, but is she really worth jumping up and down for? All the boys loved her singing. It was disgusting.  
  
"Well, you should," he replied, still smiling. "She could charm the stars right out of the sky if she tried."  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" she asked grumpily. When he looked at her questioningly, she added quickly, "I have a headache."  
  
Still staring at her, Ron said, "I'm sorry. Hermione's mum gets migraines all the time. Do you?"  
  
*Oh, JEEZ.* Alex thought. Then she pretended to look ill. "I think so. OH! This hurts....I think I'm seeing spots...oh, crap...." *It's working!* she thought triumphantly, seeing his concerned expression. He broke her moment of glory as he said,  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go to the party, then," he shrugged. "It'd be really stupid; you'd make your migraine worse."   
  
"Oh, no!" He stared at her. "No...no I just won't get close to the music, that's all!"  
  
He shrugged. "If you say so." Then he grinned. "Hear that song they're playing?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, smiling. *This is going great.*  
  
"That's Hermione's favorite song."  
  
"Great," she muttered. *Dammit.*  
  
~!*!~  
  
Harry laughed as he watched Seamus try to teach Lavender the Irish stepdance. So far, they were having no luck. Lavender tripped every time she got it right, and Seamus laughed at her every time she got it wrong. He looked around and saw all the usual people dancing together, then saw Ginny break off dancing with Justin Finch-Fletchley and make her way towards the exit.   
  
"Oi, Ginny!" he called. She turned, wide-eyed, as though she couldn't believe her ears. HARRY POTTER, asking her to-?  
  
"D'you want to dance with me?" He called. She nodded, her face scarlet, then hurried, nearly tripping over her own two feet, over to him.  
  
He grinned as she joined him, breathless. "Sorry," she moaned. "I'm a klutz sometimes." Harry smiled at her, making her face even redder. It nearly matched her hair.  
  
"We all are," he told her, smiling. Suddenly, he caught sight of Ron and....ALEX? His emerald eyes narrowed. What the hell did he think he was doing?  
  
"I'll be right back, Gin," he promised, leaving her stunned and blushing. "I have a little score to settle with a good *friend* of mine."   
  
*Watch it, Alex.* He glared at her as he got nearer. *I know you're little game now. And you're not going to get away with it. You know why?*  
  
Because no one messes with my best friend's heart without a fight. And there'll be one.  
  
COUNT ON IT.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"My feet hurt," Alex complained. She cast a disgusted look down at her 3 1/2" heels. The truth was, she wasn't wearing them for looks; only because she was closer to Ron's height that way. She blinked. Where was he? He'd been there just a minute ago....  
  
"%$^#," she muttered, then spotted him making his way towards the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were all clustered into a little group. He folded his arms at a comment that Seamus Finnigan threw at him and tried to look indignant, then burst out laughing. Ron seemed to be pretty popular with the Quidditch type, and with the ladies...  
  
"But he can have only ONE," she told herself, smirking. "And that would be me. No one else." A perfectly evil smile twisted across her lips as she imagined the look on Little Miss Perfect Hermione's face when she would realize that Ron was no longer hers. Oh, it would be glorious.....Mrs. Alex Weasley. She laughed to herself. It certainly fitted the family name more than "Hermione Weasley" did. She shoved her way through the dancing crowds and walked over to Ron and his companions, putting on a dazzlingly fake smile.  
  
"THERE you are," she scolded. "You left me." She pretended not to notice Harry, who had suddenly appeared in the group, a very savage gleam in his emerald eyes. He was, after all, the Seeker, and Captain. Ginny was scowling as well, her brown eyes cold as she greeted Alex.  
  
"*Hey*," she said. Alex ignored the sarcasm and smiled back in the same, chilling way, daring her to come closer. This little Weasley girl didn't seem to like her at all, and she would play a vital role in Alex's getting Ron. She WAS Ron's sister, and could easily stop the event from happening. It was also a big negative that Ginny was one of Hermione's best friends, and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her.   
  
*Crap,* Alex thought. *This is going to be harder than I thought.* She would have to make many changes in her outlook and actions if she was to get was she was aiming for.  
  
Ron stopped talking and turned to Alex. "Alex! Sorry, I thought you were still behind me..." he turned to the rest of the Gryffindor team and said, "This is Alex, the American transfer student."  
  
Some of them smiled, others hardened slightly. Obviously, Harry had spoken to them before about her. She was red with rage. That Potter....she would get him back for this. But that wasn't the most important matter. First, she had to repair some people's attitudes towards her and get Granger out of the running; otherwise, this wasn't going to work.  
  
"Call me Ali," she smiled at them, tossing her high blond ponytail. "Alex sounds so tacky." She smiled at Ron, white teeth gleaming, but before he could reply, Ginny had taken hold of her brother's arm.  
  
"Ron," she hissed. "I have to talk to you. NOW." And before he could protest, she had dragged him out the doors and outside the castle. Harry, however, was glaring at Alex as the crowd around them began to disperse. Before she could run, he had stomped up and was standing about eight inches away from her face, his eyes flashing. She turned to dash away, but he seized her arm and yanked her back.  
  
"YOU," he hissed, "Aren't going ANYWHERE." She crossed her arms and, now that he was at eye level, they gave each other stare-for-stare, until finally, he growled, "Don't be stupid, and act all innocent. I know what you're up to. Ginny knows what you're up to."  
  
Alex laughed and tossed her hair again. "Big whoop," she laughed. "He's mine, Harry Potter. I'd like to see you stop us."  
  
Harry leaned in closer, eyes nearly red. "US? What do you mean, US? You think you have the NERVE; the...the AUTHORITY....to say that he's your BOYFRIEND?" He looked downright terrifying, and Alex tried to take a step back, to no avail. He only followed.  
  
"Look," he whispered in an undertone, his voice shaking with the strain of trying to keep calm. "I don't know what's going on inside that evil mind of yours right now, but let me assure you, I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN." Alex laughed again, although she had a slight nervous gleam in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" she sneered. "You can't stop true love, Potter. And it's coming. I can smell it. Once I cancel out your little brown-haired friend, Ron will turn to me, and I will be the champion of his heart." Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him, while he glared back. Anyone watching would think they'd seen a stormcloud gathering over the two.  
  
Harry was seeing red now. He raised a hand, trembling, meaning to slap her, before lowering it, taking deep, winded breaths. "I swear, if you weren't a girl-" he hissed. "Then again, it's very easy to forget you ARE one." She merely raised her eyebrows and swished her ponytail in his face, so that it slapped his nose.  
  
"You know, you could've had me," she whispered, smiling coyly. "But you see...I like men who aren't cowards....and who aren't afraid to hit a girl." And she walked off, laughing. Harry gritted his teeth and cursed her silently before turning away and storming off in the other direction, which was where Ginny and Ron had gone.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"AGH!" moaned Ginny, clapping a hand to her forehead. "God! Can't you see she's trying to seduce you? She LIKES you, Ron! That evil little girl LIKES you! And she WANTS you, too. She's desperate for you! LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU-" she grabbed his shoulders and shook them, "-YOU'RE LITTLE SISTER KNOWS A SEDUCER WHEN SHE SEES ONE! AND THAT LITTLE CHEAT IS A SEDUCER!"  
  
Ron pulled away and grabbed her wrists. "Calm DOWN, Gin," he ordered. "I KNOW she likes me. But there's only one person for me, and that's Hermione. My heart belongs to her, and no one can EVER break that connection. EVER." He placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked at her consolingly. "Do you understand, Gin? She can flirt all she wants to, but she's never going to GET me!"  
  
Ginny relaxed a little. "All right," she sighed. "I just don't want my brother taken in by....by HER!"  
  
Ron grinned. "My God, Ginny. You actually thought I was going to SUBMIT to her?" He laughed as she nodded, then pulled her into a hug. "Well, thanks for the concern, but I really don't think she'll be a problem."  
  
"The hell, she won't," Ginny retorted, doubling up her fists. "I swear, if she doesn't stay away from you, I WILL KILL HER." Ron grinned, imagining his now not-so-shy-and-quiet little sister laying the smack down on Alex.  
  
Ginny suddenly smiled. "Oh, look! There's Hermione!" she pointed up to the tower balcony about sixty feet above them. Ron could just make out a slim figure in flowing white gazing up at the stars. He got a nice, warm glow inside of him; just watching her filled him with a sense of peace, and he got a sudden desire to be with her.  
  
"Thanks for caring, sis," he teased, cuffing her playfully around the head. "See you around.....I'm going up to her. Tell Harry I'll see him in the dorm. You have fun; OK, kid?" And he took his broom, mounted it, and headed up for the balcony, grinning as he imagined Hermione's face as she realized that he had sneaked behind her.  
  
~!*!~  
  
(Awwwwww! :*) *sniff* Isn't it sweet? More fluff for you!)  
  
Hermione leaned on the balcony railing, closing her eyes and letting the breeze ruffle her hair. The night was beautiful enough, what with the moon's soft, silvery glow reflecting off of the lake and the stars shimmering above. The wind seemed to whisper silvery wisps of comforting words and phrases. She opened her eyes and sneaked a peek at an especially bright star, which winked at her. She wished she had someone here to share this view with, with one person in particular, but they'd already said good night. Did he love her enough to come back?  
  
She didn't hear the swish behind her that ruffled her silken, dreamy brown curls; didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind her, until she felt arms encircle her waist and the wonderful, intoxicating smell of the red-haired teen that owned her heart. (Sappy, isn't it?) He rested his head between her cheek and shoulder, cradling her to him, while her eyes stayed open and she smiled serenely out at the view. She had gotten her wish.  
  
"Hello, luv," he whispered, gently giving her neck a soft kiss. "I didn't THINK you'd go to sleep, Miss Disobedient," he teased, then joined her eyes, looking out below them.   
  
"Isn't it peaceful?" she sighed, closing her eyes. "Everything here...it's all so beautiful. I can feel something absolutely mad and random coming on....I want to live forever, Ron!" she turned her head to look at him, her eyes shining. "Forever, and I want you to live forever with me!"  
  
He grinned. "Hey, we all say stupid things sometimes. I want to live forever, too." He played with her curls. "I'd make a potion, just for us, and we could live together forever. Forever, Hermione," and he kissed her curls.  
  
"Or maybe not forever," she whispered, eyes far off in thought. "I wouldn't want to leave everyone we love behind....."  
  
"We could ALL live forever," he promised her, thinking the same things. He brought her down with him, still holding her, onto the balcony rail, where they both sat, thinking. Hermione was thinking how wonderful it would be to die together, and be together even in the afterlife, and never be separated from one another. It would be beautiful......Ron was running a hand through her curls and down her back, sending chills up and down her spine. It felt delicious, and made her tired.  
  
Ron sensed her drowsiness and drew her to him. She was now fully curled up in his lap, her eyelids struggling to stay open. "Sleep," he whispered soothingly. "Sleep all you want to. I'll guard it." She closed her eyelids and gave a long, peaceful sigh.  
  
When her breathing became long and relaxed, he gazed off into the distance, and they sat there together, silhouetted against the moon; two hearts, one soul.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Awwwwwww! This is sooooooo sweet! But, I must warn you! If you like this fluff, enjoy it while you can! Believe me, it won't last. You didn't think Alex would hold out forever, did you? *Hint, hint!* Watch out...Alex is about to make her move!  
  
I ABSOLUTELY *REFUSE* TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT 45 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! *points at the review section below*  
  
  
  
  



	3. Priori Shalleterium

Forgive me, Hermione  
Chapter 3!  
By ~*Our Lady of the Flame*~  
  
Hey! :) I'm back! Sorry it took so long; I just turned in my English term paper.  
  
*lol* Actually, if I choose to stop writing, I can and will. Just to be a brat, I want a certain number of reviews before I write each chapter. Believe me, it's a small price to pay for the chills and delights of the upcoming chapters. :) Go ahead. Flame me. Gather a petition. But you can't stoooooooppppp meeeeeee...*hehehe*  
  
Brief chapter preview: In this, Alex decides she's tired of waiting and planning and all sorts of evil little schemes. Now she wants to USE them. Watch out....you're going to either want to flame me, or kill Alex. There are basically two options. :P Ron and Hermione fans....I really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter....there won't be any more fluff for a while....well, at least, between THEM. :P *uh-oh*   
  
Oh, wait. I forgot. You can't flame me. *hehe* I'm OF the flame. :P  
  
Reviewers: Thanks for keeping me going! Remember: the more reviews, the faster the chapters will come! And as for the people who didn't like the second chapter as much, I know, and I'm sorry; I didn't either, so I lengthened it. I was in a hurry to post before I went to Atlanta to visit a friend for the Easter holidays, so when I got back, I was refreshed and ready to fix it, which I did. :) Anyway, I hope you like this third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO!!!! *I* am not J.K. Rowling. *YOU* are not J.K. Rowling. WHY DO WE HAVE TO SAY THIS??? UNLESS JKR IS A 14 YEAR OLD, THEN DON'T SUE ME!!! I ONLY OWN ALEX!  
  
~!*!~  
  
Chapter 3: Priori Shalleterium  
  
Hermione staggered into the Dining Hall, her mascara starting to gather slightly around her eyes, her face drawn and pale. She bumped into Dean, muttered an apology, and grunted a good morning to Harry, who was thoroughly engrossed in his "Golden Snitch" Quidditch magazine. Sighing, she set her books down and sat beside him, leaving a space for Ron on her other side. She raised her eyebrows lazily and squinted over Harry's shoulder at a rather grim-looking Beater as he swung his club in a wide arc, sending a Bludger speeding out of the picture.  
  
Harry closed it with a yawn, and poured himself some pumpkin juice. Then he put his arm around Hermione as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder with exhaustion. Harry loved Hermione. Not the way RON loved her, but in a different way; almost like she was a little sister to him. He was very protective of her, just as Ron was of Ginny.  
  
"Hi there, Hermi," he yawned, patting her shoulders. "Did you sleep a lot last night?" Hermione barely opened her eyes and grunted, which Harry assumed meant no. "Aw, I didn't either. I spent THREE HOURS dancing with Ginny last night. Where were you?"  
  
"Trying to get some sleep, of course," she murmured, amused. "Isn't it a bit obvious that you and Ginny aren't so far apart as you think, Harry?" She grinned, opening one eye to see him blush. "You really should make a move towards her. You look so good together...." He raised one eyebrow and gave her a funny look.  
  
"If you weren't my friend, Hermi....jeez.....me and Ginny....think of what Ron would say if I argued or fought with her..." Hermione grinned and tweaked his nose playfully before sitting up and pulling her bag into her lap. She unzipped it hurriedly, rummaging through the forest of contents for something. The more things she had to move, the more frantic her expression became.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Asked Harry, leaning towards the bag with raised eyebrows. "Did you forget something?"  
  
"I didn't FORGET anything," she said airily, waving her hand impatiently. "I KNOW I had it when I left the dormitory......so where did it go?" She stood and walked several times around their area, then, sighing, finally gave up. "It isn't there," she said dully, her eyes blank.  
  
"WHAT isn't there?" Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a little. "I might've seen it, you know...."  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly. "Don't be an idiot, Harry! I left my room nearly two minutes ago; how could you have seen it? But.....in case, with the benefit of the doubt, that you DID see it....." She clapped her hands to her forehead, "It was may Potions essay." He frowned thoughtfully, then his eyes widened.  
  
"You don't mean the eight foot long one that we only had last night and the early morning to work on?" She nodded glumly. He stood. "Hermione, Snape's going to kill you if you don't have that! Then he'll give you all this rubbish about disgracing Gryffindor about not having it; being a Prefect and all....."  
  
She sighed again. "I KNOW, Harry! Why ELSE do you think I was looking for it? For FUN, so I look STUPID and ruin my reputation that I've spent nearly SIX YEARS building?" She hissed. He sat down again and forced her to look at him. She was flustered and impatient, Harry knew, because nowadays, Hermione almost NEVER yelled at or scolded him.  
  
*Great,* he thought, groaning. *Well, she's my friend.....* "Where did you last have it?" He asked gently.  
  
"Over in the Hall. I remember TOUCHING it, to make sure it was there, because we all know it would be SUCH a highlight in my day if I lost A STUPID POTIONS ESSAY...." Harry gave her a 'calm down' look and stood.  
  
"I'm going to look for it," he said determinedly. "You don't have to look like an idiot. At least *I* won't; I'm not a Prefect....." She snapped out of her trance immediately.  
  
"Oh, would you, Harry?" She begged, her eyes pleading. "I mean.....you don't have to.....it isn't YOUR essay, after all......."  
  
He shrugged. "Save it, Herm. It's no big deal. I'll go look for it, OK?"  
  
"THANK YOU!" She flung her arms around his neck gratefully. "Harry, you're the best!" He grinned when she released him.  
  
"It's a good thing Ron didn't see that," he teased. "He'd have me on the ground in a massive noogie, begging for mercy......hugging his girlfriend." She knew he was only kidding; Ron knew they were only friends. After she mussed up his hair affectionately for that comment, he strode out into the Hall; it was nearly empty, except for a group of first year girls, who were talking and eyeing him shyly from their corner.  
  
"Er...." He cleared his throat. "Have any of you seen an essay?" Some of them giggled nervously. "A Potions essay?" All of them shook their heads, except for one.  
  
"I have," she said timidly. "It was really neatly written, too. About eight feet long, I expect. But the girl came back and picked it up."  
  
Harry stared at her thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair. If Hermione had been teasing him......"What did she look like?" He asked finally. The girl looked at the floor.  
  
"Ummmm...." She said uncertainly. "I think she was about your height......blonde hair, hazel eyes....hey, isn't she that American?"  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. He sprinted towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, calling, "Thanks!" behind his shoulder. Alex.....if Alex had stolen Hermione's Potions essay, that was a very, very bad sign. That means she would cause even MORE trouble than was expected. He sprinted right around the corner, then-  
  
"Oomph!" He slammed right into someone, causing them to fall, and by the sound of it, it was a girl. Breathless, he stood and offered his hand to her. She stood also, and bent down to pick up her books. As she was reaching for her Book of Advanced Transfiguration, he reached for it at the same time. Their hands touched, and they drew them away quickly.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, gathering the rest of her books. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"That's okay," she mumbled. "Hey, than-" but then she stopped, and Harry looked up....he became face-to-face with Alex!  
  
"YOU!" They exclaimed at the same time, unreadable hatred showing in each other's eyes. They stood there for a while, glaring at each other. Then-  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I helped you!" Harry snarled. Alex bellowed fire back.  
  
"Yeah?! WELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID EITHER!!!" She snapped menacingly.  
  
"YOU KNOW?!?!" roared Harry, putting a hand on one of her books. "I THINK THIS LOOKS BETTER WHERE IT WAS......" he threw it down, "...ON THE GROUND!!!!"  
  
"YEAH?! MAYBE IT DOES!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "AND HOW ABOUT *THIS*......" she threw a second one down herself. "DOES THAT PLEASE THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER?!?!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" He bellowed, his face rigid. "AND MAYBE *THIS* WOULD PLEASE HIM EVEN MORE!!!!" He threw a third one down.  
  
"OH?? AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, LET'S THROW THE WHOLE DAMN THING DOWN!!!!" She shrieked, and they both seized the remainders of the stack and threw them down, one by one.  
  
Their little spat was interrupted by laughter. They both looked up to see Ron leaning against the staircase, laughing so hard he was sinking down to the ground. "Dammit, you two are good!" He collapsed with laughter, wiping his blue eyes. Both of them stared, then Alex shoved something into Harry's hands.  
  
"TAKE IT!" She hissed menacingly, glaring at him. He looked and saw it was Hermione's essay; he quickly rolled it up the way it was supposed to be and turned on his heel, storming off to the Dining Hall; scattering books along the way. He didn't realize Ron was behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun.  
  
"Hey, Harry....." Ron frowned, running a hand through his hair, "Why d'you hate Alex so much? What's she done to make you mad? I mean, not that she's the nicest girl in the world, but hey-"  
  
"Everything," Harry muttered. "There's just SOMETHING there....something about her that really bothers me." He looked his friend squarely in the eyes. "What, you don't get that feeling?"  
  
"No." He frowned confusedly, then shrugged. "Aw, what the hell, Harry; you two were funny, that's all I can say." He turned and walked towards the door, Harry at his heels. Hermione stood when they appeared and walked over to them. Harry presented her with the precious essay, and she gave him a smile and a hug of gratitude before Ron pulled her off to the side to whisper something in her ear. She frowned and nodded, her eyes thoughtful, before he released her. They walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down, Hermione replacing her essay in her bag.  
  
"So, Harry..." Ron passed her the pumpkin juice, and she poured it rather absent-mindedly, because she was looking at Harry, causing it to spill a little. "How did you find it? I looked all over for it before you did......"  
  
"Alex had it," he replied quickly, not bothering to lower his voice. "She stole it," he added in triumph, as Alex walked past him on her way to her seat.  
  
"Go to Hell," she whispered, before slamming her books down in a seat diagonally from Ron, throwing Harry a look of pure hatred.  
  
"Same to you," he hissed back, white-hot anger showing in his green eyes before turning back to Hermione, who looked utterly astonished. She looked at Alex questioningly before shrugging and pulling her bowl to her. She frowned at its contents rather suspiciously before dipping her finger into the porridge, feeling around. Parvati Patil stared over at her.  
  
"Hermione? What are you-?" But her words were cut off as Hermione pulled out a long, slippery, banded snake, looking at it curiously. Parvati screamed, as did many people along the table as it hissed angrily and snapped at her wrist, baring its fangs.   
  
"Oh my-" gasped Ron, quickly snatching the snake from Hermione and throwing it to the ground. "Don't you touch that thing! Hermione, that's poisonous!"  
  
The snake coiled up and prepared to strike, its ugly little triangular head trembling slightly. Its beady eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then lunged.  
  
"Agh!" shrieked Hermione, knocking the snake back, just before its fangs sank into Harry. Instead, it sunk its fangs into HER. She gasped in surprise and stood, clutching her hand. Enraged, the snake side-winded its way through many legs, hissing angrily. People screamed and stood on their chairs, while others ran blindly around the room, shrieking madly.  
  
Dennis Creevey lunged forward, foolishly grabbing the snake behind the head. "I've got it! I've got it!" He yelled. Professor McGonagall rushed forward, her face white.  
  
"CREEVEY!" She shrieked. "Put that THING down this instant, or-" Her voice was cut off as, with a loud, rattling hiss, the snake rose and began to widen....no, GROW. It was enlarging quickly.....it was the size of a pig......a dog.....a horse.....an ELEPHANT....  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" shrieked Dennis, turning and attempting to make a getaway. The snake, which was now the size of a two-story house, saw the movement. Its tail twitched. It hissed. Then it threw out its tail, seizing Dennis, who was yelling fretfully as it lifted him into the air, surveying him disdainfully.   
  
It was pandemonium. Harry caught a glimpse of Dumbledore raising his wand before people closed in all around him in a panic. He had to help Dennis.....but how could he SEE? He tried shoving people aside, but it was hopeless. And Hermione.....was she alright? He scanned the crowd for his friend, but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
More waves of screams from the crowd. Harry fervently hoped that Dennis was okay. After all, he was only a third year.....he didn't have a chance! Someone in front of him moved, heading for the back door, and he caught a glimpse of Professors Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore shooting spells at the snake, who didn't seem to want to let go of its catch. It was now squeezing Dennis, no doubt hoping to make a meal of him before he got away.  
  
Harry heard a yelp and saw Colin, screaming with angry tears in his eyes as he desperately lunged at the snake again and again, which paid no heed. It seemed to be leering at him as his little brother slowly died from lack of air....  
  
Harry froze. He had to DO something! All time seemed to freeze for a moment, Harry wondering wildly what spell to use next. Colin had always been a bit of an annoyance, but this? He certainly didn't deserve it.  
  
TSEW! The crowd looked up to see a large streak of purple lightning cut across the ceiling, then strike the snake with a vengeance. It released its hold on Dennis, and Colin, with a cry of relief, pulled his brother out of reach. (No, he's not dead.)  
  
SSSHHHHHWWWWWSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! The sea of heads turned to catch a glimpse of Hermione, who was using her hands....Harry fought to see clearly, thinking he was seeing things.......yes, her HANDS, to shoot balls of blue fire the size of houses at the snake, which was spitting in anger. Nearly blinded by rage, it lunged for Hermione, fangs outstretched. Harry gasped. He couldn't do anything; he was too far away!  
  
TSEW! Ron jumped in front of her, shielding her from certain death. He fired with an utmost anger Harry had only seen once before. The look in his eyes was one of cold fury; it even scared Hermione. Suddenly, the snake seemed to freeze in midair, then, with a hiss of anger from the snake, Harry realized that Ron had permanently blinded it and bloodied the head, which was raining down on the crowd, much to the disgust of the students.  
  
Thrashing around madly, the snake's tail whipped out, hitting Lavender and sending her flying against the wall. She hit it and sank to the ground, dazed. The tail flicked again, sending wave upon wave of students across the room. This had gone far enough. Harry, without thinking, pulled out his wand, and, to his surprise, about ten other people roared the spell in one bellow right along with him.  
  
"PRIORI SHALLETERIUM!" The voices bellowed, as one. Harry felt chills running up and down his spine as a blinding flash of light erupted from the end of his wand. Similar blasts came from nine other places in the room. With the snake twisting desperately, ten wizards held their gaze as the snake slowly started to vanish.   
  
As the snake was now just a mere mist, Harry looked quickly around the room, trying to see who the others were. Dumbledore....Lupin....McGonagall....Snape?  
  
....himself......Ron......Cho......Flitwick......Sprout, and.....Hermione. *No surprises there, Herm.* he thought admiringly. With one final hiss that echoed around the room, the snake vanished. Sighs of relief came up from all over, then there was a mad dash for the injured people to take them to the hospital wing. Dumbledore cleared up the mess with a wave of his wand, his eyes weary.  
  
Harry rushed over to Ron and Hermione, who had lowered their wands once the snake had vanished. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed very pale; she looked as if she would hurl at any moment. Then he remembered. She'd been bitten, trying to protect him. He ran to her.  
  
"Hermione......are you okay?" He asked anxiously, seeing her expression. She nodded, but Ron shook his head angrily.  
  
"The hell, you are. You got bitten by a snake," he scolded her. She shot him a slightly irritated look, but shook her head in denial.  
  
"No, no," she insisted, although her skin was as white as a sheet. "It was only a small bite. Really, I'm fine, you two," she added quickly, seeing their scowls. "There's nothing wrong with me.....I'll be fine............" She rocked a little off balance and leaned against the wall. "Please," she whispered faintly; her voice was nearly inaudible, her eyes shut. "I'm fine....honestly, I am...."  
  
"Yeah, you're fine!" Snapped Harry. "Dying, you are, and you say you're fine!" Hermione's eyes flew open, and she opened her mouth to give an angry retort, then closed it again and shut her eyes, sagging against the wall.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry softened. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. There was silence for a while. "Just go," she whispered. Then, she sank to the ground, unconscious. Ron hurriedly swept her up into his arms and shot Harry a worried glance.  
  
"She KNEW the poison was going through her, Harry. Why is she so STUBBORN?" He demanded angrily, cradling her tenderly. "We could've been inside the hospital wing by now!" Harry agreed, staring at his friend, whose body seemed limp and lifeless. She'd saved him........she'd saved his life......he owed her.  
  
"Let me take her," he pleaded, holding out his arms. "Please, Ron," he added, seeing his friend shake his head. "She saved my life. It's the least I can do. Please." Ron hesitated. Then, he gently handed Hermione to Harry, who was both startled and alarmed. She felt as if she weighed about 60 pounds! He was aware that 60 was a very dangerous weight level for a girl of 16. He had to take her there, fast! Just in case, Ron should come with him......  
  
He didn't have to ask. Ron came wordlessly, now and then shooting helpless, worried glances in Hermione's direction. Harry's arms weren't tired......carrying Hermione was like carrying a bag of potato chips....she felt that light. As they rounded the corner to the hospital wing, many tired, weary faces turned in their direction.   
  
They neared the group of people, and Colin turned to them gravely. "Madam Pomfrey's in a frenzy.....gone mad, like. She said something about Dark magic....not sure what it was, though. Is she going to be alright?" He looked at Hermione, his eyes widening.  
  
"We hope," Harry told him. "She got-----bitten. Saving my life." Colin stared even more, then looked up at them.  
  
"It's almost your turn, I think. Good luck with her.....hope she gets better," he added as the door open and a distinctly grumpy-looking Madam Pomfrey opened the door, though when she spotted Hermione, she looked more concerned than she did grumpy. The door closed behind the three.  
  
"Miss Granger......what happened to her?" She asked, staring down at Hogwarts' star pupil, anxiousness and surprise showing in her usually cheerful expression.  
  
"Bitten," said Ron dully. "She protected Harry, here." He nodded towards his friend, and the nurse's expression changed swiftly.  
  
"Right this way, Weasley; Potter." She led them into what seemed to be a separate, private section of the wing that Harry had never been in before. She pointed to a large bed. "Put her there," she instructed briskly, turning and washing her hands off in the spelled water (never ran out or got dirty).  
  
"Er......Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked timidly, gently laying Hermione down on the bed and allowing Ron to draw the covers over her. His blue eyes were dulled as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry, her eyes questioning. "What IS this place?"  
  
She blinked, then opened a concealed apartment, drawing out a jar labeled, "Poison Antivenin", setting it on Hermione's bedside table. "It's a room I keep for the especially injured, or in need of the utmost care and attention. Hermione's condition clearly requires that." Ron stared down at Hermione's pale figure before turning his attention to Madam Pomfrey. "Now....." she went over to her patient and placed a hand on her forehead and tapping it with her wand three times. A strange symbol, that looked like a skull with a bleeding rose, appeared. Madam Pomfrey gave a long, low hiss of sympathy before banishing it and turning to the boys.  
  
"Can you still save her?" Ron demanded, standing by Hermione's bedside. The school nurse gave him a stern look, then her face melted into a smile.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I have worked at Hogwarts for exactly twenty-five years. I've seen injuries twice as serious as this, including some from your own fathers." Harry swallowed hard at the mention of his parent. "I've had students so mangled, they were close to death." Her eyes seemed far off as she struggled to remember all the patients she'd had. "And there hasn't been a single one I haven't been able to heal yet. Does that reassure you?" Ron blinked, then nodded.  
  
"Alright," he sighed. "But can I say good-by to her? She's-she's my girlfriend, after all," he said hastily. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.  
  
"Then I approve of your taste in girlfriends. But only a second." The smile vanished to be replaced with an austere look. "We can't let the poison go any further into her system than it already has, or we won't have time to heal her before-" her gaze fell, and Ron shuddered, then nodded as Madam Pomfrey closed the door, then opened it again, to drag Harry out of the room.  
  
When the door finally closed, Ron kneeled by her bed. "I wish I could say, 'Get well soon', but I don't know how soon that'll be," he whispered. "I need you, Hermione. Please," he pleaded, "please don't leave me hanging in the dark like this." He grasped her hand for a few seconds, wishing the poison would disappear somehow, and she would wake up and be all well again. His eyes closed mournfully, then, to his surprise, he felt a slight squeezing of his hand. Was it just his imagination, or had Hermione heard him.....deep down inside? He waited, but there was nothing more. Knowing he was wasting her life and feeling furious with himself, he bent and kissed her one last time; tenderly, on the lips, but quickly.  
  
"Please come back to me, Hermione," he whispered, turning towards the door. Madam Pomfrey rushed in, motioning for them to leave. After the door closed yet again, Harry turned to leave. He'd only gone a few paces when he stopped and turned around. Ron was still standing there, a look of dismay on his handsome face.   
  
"Ron?" he whispered, turning to his friend, though he, too looked worried. "Are you OK?" Ron looked slightly embarrassed. Harry himself felt worried, asking the question.  
  
"Yeah," Ron finally said. "I'm just.....just worried."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Harry softly. There was a silence. "Are you coming?"  
  
Ron looked at the floor. "No thanks," he whispered finally. "Not right now. Just....just go on. I'll catch you up later, OK?" Harry nodded and exited the hospital, while Ron stood, as though transfixed. His eyes narrowed. Something was calling him...beckoning. Something was definitely wrong......and he had to see what it was.  
  
As if in a daze, he waited until Harry had rounded the corner and the hall was empty, and quietly slipped out, avoiding loud steps so as to not be discovered. He quietly opened to cellar door, closed it, and lit his wand. Something around here didn't belong.....yes, there was something extremely odd about this place.........and it was coming from one of those doors.  
  
Ron didn't stop to ponder on this. He was in the wing of the old and unused classrooms, some of which probably hadn't been opened for centuries. He stifled a sneeze at the dust and cobwebs hanging around. Checking for the right door handle, he peered around, raising his wand so that the light fell upon each one. He also caught other things he didn't particularly care to see.  
  
*Spiders. Gross.* He thought in disgust, smashing a rather large one with his shoe. *Now.....which one looks like someone's been in it?* He backed away from where he was standing, trying to see if there were more doors around. He bumped into something and gasped in surprise, turning to face a line of doors he hadn't noticed before. Walking along the hall, he studied every rust-covered handle; every cobweb-covered door.   
  
But one of the door's cobwebs was broken, all along the top and sides. Some of the dust was also brushed off from the handle, as if it had been touched recently. Frowning, he knelt for a closer look.   
  
Suddenly, an eerie blue light poured out from under the door. Ron's eyes narrowed, and he stood back. The door opened, creaking, by itself, and he shone his light all around the room before stepping inside. He jumped as it closed behind him......except for this time, it was soundless. He shuddered. The thing he was looking for was in here....but what was it? There was a howl of wind, and the light at his wand tip went out completely.  
  
"Oh, MAN!" he hissed, trying to make it come back on. "Lumos! LUMOS! Come ON!" he hissed, then, all of a sudden, stopped. The hairs rose on the back of his neck, and he turned. A pair of glowing green eyes were watching him soundlessly from the corner by the door. They stared, face to face. Ron tried vainly to see who, or WHAT it was, but there was no sound, no warning, no nothing....just the eyes....as darkness seemed to engulf him, twisting around his limbs, holding him prisoner. He couldn't move.  
  
"What IS this?" he hissed as he fell to the ground, struggling. "Who ARE you?"  
  
"You'll soon find out," an eerie, chilling voice answered. "You are mine now, Ron Weasley; mine....now and forever!" There was another cold wind, and this one had light. It revealed a ghostly figure in tattered, flowing white with glowing, ruthless eyes.  
  
The wind roared in his ears, and, from all over the room, came the sounds of screaming. Wailing. Writhing....the cries of the doomed souls. Then, he realized it.  
  
"Alex?" He whispered, before everything went black.  
  
~!*!~  
  
A/N: YES!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! EEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Aren't I evil? And here's something even MORE evil: I want at least 70 reviews before I write the next one!!! The next chapter will come only then.  
  
~!*!~  
  
This isn't totally romance anymore, is it? Mwehehehehehahahahaha! The evilness has just begun....you have been warned! :P Don't worry......remember my summary.....UNTIL something happens....*hehe* You'll just have to find out, won't you? REVIEW!!!!!!  



	4. Eep

~*Forgive me, Hermione*~

~*Forgive me, Hermione*~

By Alanna the Lioness

**To all my flamers: I've got news for you. I'm an American too. *DUH!* And I don't appreciate flames. So watch it.......I'm a lot meaner than I sound when people like YOU think you know EVERYTHING. **

~!*!~

DISCLAIMER:I own no one but Alex. And I'm not bad-mouthing Americans. LAY OFF!

~!*!~

NOTE: Where we last left off, Alex did something really odd.....so what happened to Ron? Read on.......

~!*!~

Hermione frowned in her sleep, lines of confusion forming on her forehead. This was odd...

_She was standing before a towering, menacing black gateway to......something. There was a kind of eerie gray mist gathering over the top of it, and she craned her neck to see if there was any identification. As the fog cleared away, she blinked, startled._

_ _

**_Cassius Cemetery._**__

Cemetery? _She thought vaguely._ What am I doing in a cemetery? _The top of the gate was decorated with a single, evil-looking skull. Its hollow, empty eye sockets seemed to glow blood-red. Suppressing a shudder, Hermione backed away, her arms hugging her torso. There was something very, very wrong about this place. _

_ _

_Her fingers brushed something slippery. Yelping, she brought them to her face and spotted......blood._

Blood? _She looked down and gasped at the white, floaty dress she was wearing. It was nearly strapless. Shooting a look at her forearm, she saw it. A skull and a cut shaped like a bleeding rose......which really was bleeding._

_ _

_This was too much. Her wispy curls blew gently as she backed slowly away from the gate._ Am I dead? _She thought._ Is that what this is?

_Without warning, everything went entirely black, all except for the skull's glowing eye sockets and the white, rolling fog that covered most of the tombstones on the ground. Soundlessly, the gate swung open, and Hermione stepped cautiously inside. Cringing from the smell coming from the area, she clapped one hand to her nose, trying not to inhale the dead, musty smell that hinted bones lay there._

_ _

_Her feet began to move all by themselves. Gasping, she fought to gain control, and failed._

What's WRONG with me? _She whispered as she backed-HARD-into a large black headstone. Stooping to examine it, if Hermione didn't know any better, she could've sworn it was made of Obsidian! _

_ _

_It was very old, judging by the way the letters were faded. Reaching out with a trembling finger, Hermione brushed aside age-old dust and could just make out a mark identical to the one she had on her arm. Frowning, she peered at the skull's evil-looking eye sockets, which glowed at her. Yelping in surprise, she jumped back, just as a fine line of thin, emerald, luminescent dust seemed to swirl around her, ruffling her breeze and strange white gown. Watching in awe, Hermione stared as the sparkling dust seemed to carve into the stone, leaving elegant gold letters. _

Dairine Alexandra Minciellan 

_"Here lies_

_The Daughter of Death_

_The Keeper of Dark_

_And the Speaker of Bones;_

_ _

_Here lies_

_The Eye of the Serpent_

_The Fang of the Evil_

_The Blood inside Stones;_

_ _

_That she shall cometh _

_On the 16th of the nine_

_The Mouth of Black_

_And the Hair of Shadow_

_That she shall subtly rise again_

_Oh sing, Dark Bleeding Rose."_

_ _

_As Hermione stared intently at the hideous poem, pondering its meaning, a heavy wind disturbed her thoughts. Staring at the shapes rising out of nowhere, she braced herself, shivering. They were all skeletal, hideous, and transparent ghostly figures. _

_ _

_But that wasn't what made Hermione scream. What frightened Hermione was the fact that they all were so....empty....their eye socket expressions, everything. They were living skeletons in clothing. A strange, silvery wind stirred behind them, causing Hermione to squint._

_ _

_And there, there was the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. It was calling her to it.....this was her home......_

I'm coming, _she whispered, unable to stop herself._ Be right there.

_But a second, stronger voice inside of her was forbidding her to._

_ _

**_Stay back._**__

Why?

**_Stay back._**

I don't want to.

**_You must._**

_The beckoning was sweeter and louder than ever. It wanted her to come; it beckoned and coaxed._

**_ _**

**_Don't leave. Stay back._**

**_ _**

But _WHY_?

_{{You belong here. Come.}}_ The song beckoned, seemingly more anxious.

**_Dammnit! Don't do it! Listen to what's BEHIND the music. Hear what this song truly is...._**

_ _

_And then, in her ears, Hermione heard the most eerie, chilling shriek. The calling. And it wanted HER. She shivered and tried, in vain, to backstep. That's when the calling revealed itself. She opened her mouth and screamed, but it was eerily silent._

~!*!~

Ron 's eyes snapped open. He'd been dosing off in a hospital wing chair. Had it all been a dream? He'd been down in the school cellar, seeking out something......and then......his eyes narrowed....he'd been attacked. Odd, even for a dream. 

"I must've dosed off..." he yawned, stretching. Then he looked curiously at the door to Hermione's room. Carefully, glancing around to make sure no one was around, he slid the door open and slipped inside. Startled, he saw Hermione was awake, her eyes wide as she sat up in bed.

"Ron?" she whispered. He was at her side in seconds, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding her hand in both of his. "I......I have this really strange feeling that.....that something bad will happen to us."

"Don't think that." He touched her cheek gently. "Nothing will ever come between us. Not ever. I love you, Hermione, and that's what matters." He wiped the tears that were brimming in her eyes gently with his finger. "And don't you EVER think otherwise," he added sternly, drawing a little closer.

She pulled away. "There's......there's something else, too," she added, her eyes pleading. Nodding, he released her. "I......it's....it's this dream I just had." She grinned slightly then. "I must sound really stupid, talking to you about dreams."

"You never sound stupid. You're Hermione Elizabeth Granger, daughter of Anne Winstane and Thomas Granger. You may be unpredictable sometimes, and you even surprise ME." He grinned. "But underneath that good, you're a hell of a girl, and all the woman I could ever want." He slid his arms around her once more, pulling her close so that he was looking into her cinnamon eyes.

"You're so good to me," she whispered, tears filling those same eyes. "I don't deserve you, and I never will. You don't know all of me, Ron." The tears poured over. "I'm not as good a person as I seem."

He held her close now, both hearts beating at an incredibly fast pace. "That doesn't matter. *I* think you're a good person, and that's what counts. Listen to me, Hermione," he pleaded as she shook her head, "Listen to me. Stop crying, first of all. Second of all, you need to learn to see reason."

"But I DO know reason!" She protested. 

"Not the way everyone else knows it, obviously," he muttered dryly. "Hermione....think about this. Think of US." His lips were nearly upon hers now.

"Wha-? What about us?" She murmured, dazed.

"Would I have chosen you if I didn't think you were a good person?"

(A/N: This is the final bit of R/H fluff until later chapters.)

Hermione stared at him for a long time, then her eyes widened. Slowly, slowly, the usual sparkle was restored as she smiled in realization. Ron pressed his lips gently upon hers. Hermione relaxed in his arms, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being held protectively by someone who truly loved her. They broke apart, arms still around each other. He raised his eyebrows at her, blue eyes twinkling. 

"Not enough?"

She looked at him for a long time, then smiled mischievously. "It never has been."

"Alright then." He grinned. "Here it goes......." And he leaned her onto the pillow, holding her, her arms around his neck as he kissed her fervently and passionately. Hermione's heart was racing a mile a minute, and she felt warm and comforted. They lay there for a long time, all talk about the dream forgotten.

~!*!~

Alex and Ginny

"I have him now!" she laughed. "By nightfall, he should be mine! And good thing, too...." She put her blond hair up into a quick ponytail. "Time is running out." She glanced worriedly at the calendar on the Gryffindor girls' right wall. "If I hadn't found him...." She shook her head at the thought.

"Hey, Alex," Ginny's voice floated sarcastically in from the doorway. Startled, Alex spun to glare at the fifteen-year-old redhead who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Time is running out for WHAT? And WHO will be yours?" She glared right back, brown eyes hard.

"None of your business, Weasley!" Snapped Alex. "I haven't done anything...." Yet, she added silently. "And I do believe that this is the TEENAGE dorm, not the CHILD'S dorm."

Ginny didn't look wounded in the slightest. "Really?" She replied airily. "Fifteen-year-olds are to supposed be looked upon like first years?"

"In America, they are."

"Liar." Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits. "I know all about America. And luckily, only about 10% of the population is crap like you!" She threw the words with a vengeance.

THAT got Alex's attention. She whirled around, eyes flashing. "You've never lived there. And you don't know me. So I'd watch it if I were you."

"I'm bloody glad I'm NOT you," snapped Ginny. "And what have you got against Hermione? What did she ever do to you?"

"Get out."

"Make me." Ginny shrugged. "I've got all day, if you want, Miss America. I sympathize will all those poor people from your country. You've really screwed up their reputation, you know."

"Have I? How do YOU know? YOU'RE just a little British girl who doesn't give a damn about me anyway. So just shove off!" Alex was starting to feel angry now. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"No." Ginny strode over to where Alex was, maintaining eye contact. Without Alex wearing her platforms, Ginny was the same height she was. "I want to know what you're doing to my brother."

"What business of it is yours?"

"He's my brother. And I mean to watch out for him, like he did for me when I was a kid."

"Well, isn't that touching," Alex sneered. "Because I have other plans. And I'd like to see you and your boyfriend stop me." There, she thought with satisfaction. That got her.

Ginny was blushing scarlet. "I don't know what you're talking about, but your insults are pathetic." She replied. "Any why'd you transfer here anyway? What'd you do......try to seduce the headmaster?"

(A/N: Ooooooooh!)

Alex's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, mouthing wordlessly like a fish out of water. Her face was turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Get the HELL out of my dormitory, Weasley!" She whispered hotly. "And don't you DARE come back again!"

But Ginny wasn't quite ready to leave. She leaned in closer, her eyes literally flaming at the center. "Fine. But I swear, Alex McCarthy," she hissed loudly and clearly, looking like a stormcloud. "I swear, if you try to seduce my brother, I will KILL you. Is that clear?"

"Whatever." Alex sneered, trying to sound unconcerned, but the fear in her eyes gave her away. "Now get out. I have enough things to do without people like YOU interfering."

Ginny stood there for a moment, glaring at her. Then, she turned around and stormed out, slamming the door in her wake. Alex turned back to her mirror, admiring herself.

"Fine. Try to kill me. But keep this in mind......By the time I'm done, no one will be able to kill me for the next 200 years!" She laughed.

(A/N: Uh-oh...is Alex more than she seems?)

~!*!~

Ron trudged up the stairs to his dormitory, his hair looking slightly tousled as he opened the door. Grinning, he saw it was empty, except for Harry, who had fallen asleep over his Potions homework again. Looking around, he spotted a bottle of butterbeer in the corner. Laughing to himself, he walked over to his sleeping friend, uncorked the bottle, and-

"Put that down!" Yelled Harry, sitting up with a start and turning to look at Ron. 

Ron scowled and lowered the bottle. "Damn. That was going to be good."

"Nah." Harry grinned. "You wouldn't stand a chance afterward, anyway."

"Yeah?" Ron made a face at his best friend and seized a pillow, whapping him on the head.

"Not fair! Foul!" Harry howled, then grabbed a pillow himself, turning to face Ron.

"You suck!" Laughed Ron as he ducked just in time to avoid a hard collision. "You can't even hit me!"

"Mmph!" grunted Harry as he swung. "That's because I'm not...TRYING.....OOMPH!" Ron got him in the stomach.

"Whatever, Potter." He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind when-"

"Having fun, boys?" They stopped abruptly, and Harry took the time to conk Ron on the head. Alex was watching them from the doorway.

"We WERE." Answered Harry. "And what do YOU want?"

Her eyes slid over to Ron. "Oh, I was kind of wanting to ask Ron a question. You know....about our Potions homework."

"I'll bet," muttered Harry sarcastically. Alex didn't seem to hear.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Ron sighed. "Go on, catch you up later." Alex nodded and disappeared, while Ron helped Harry to restore the room to its original order. "Be right back."

"Right."

He watched Ron disappear through the doorway, and fought the urge to run after him and yank him back, chaining him to a pole, telling him what a prat he was. Didn't he see Alex was a scandal? And a BAD one, at that?

~!*!~

Ron followed Alex, frowning. He was positive she didn't want to talk about Potions....so what DID she want? Was Ginny right? He stopped short when he saw where Alex was headed.

"No." He said flatly, crossing his arms. "I'm not going in there."

"Yes, you are. You have to. Please? I REALLY need help with my Potions homework." She looked at him, her eyes pleading. But Ron wasn't looking at her eyes. He was looking at the door behind her.....the very door that he dreamed of....or so he thought.

"Potions homework, my ass," he replied, giving her a look. "What DO you want? I've known all along it had nothing to do with homework. No one in their right minds would come down here to do that."

"What do I want?" She repeated. Her smile faltered. Ron was being difficult now......"I want help with my Potions homework."

"That's bull."

"Well, good," she replied. This time, her voice was no longer friendly. It was cold and hard. "You've figured it out."

"Figured WHAT out? That you're trying to get me too fall in love with you?" He took a wild shot, but he was sure it was true now.

"You're already under my control, you know. That was the point of last night."

"What?? What the HELL- Oh....that WASN'T a dream. That was YOU!"

"Very good." She moved closer, looking menacing. "Not all boys are stupid, after all."

"Watch it."

"No. YOU watch it. From midnight on.....(it was 11:59)...you are completely under my control. I can make you do anything I want. You're smart, but you weren't smart enough to escape me."

"I wouldn't count on that." He turned and was about to sprint full speed when the chamber door suddenly bolted, all by itself. He turned to see Alex smirking.

"Come here, love," she cooed. "Let's get to know each other better."

He seized a torch, but it blew out. "No." He pulled out his wand menacingly, but a strange wind wrestled it from his grip.

She took his wand. "Yes."

He lashed out, teeth gritted. "No."

She jumped on him, a dagger pressed to his throat. "Yes," she hissed.

Ten seconds...

...nine...eight....seven...six...five...four...three...two...one....

....Silence.

A/N: I'm TRYING to write! Hermione will be a bit tougher as the chapters go by…don't worry, she won't be THAT hard………but she WILL be bitter and harder to cross.


	5. The Darkness is Unleashed

The Darkness is Unleashed

The Darkness is Unleashed

~*By Alanna the Lioness*~

A/N: Back, and ready for a whole new revamp! Hermi is going to toughen up, Alex…umm…*winces*…DID get Ron, sorry. Neways, here we go…hope this is more mature and believable for y'all…

BTW….it's been over a month since I last updated this…..how did you find it?

DISCLAIMER: You ARE insane if you think I'm JKR. 

**Dear all my little enemies,**

** The only writer I've _ever _put down is .:Speed Skater:., and that was because, not of her idea, but because all the words she used; every single sentence, matched up word-for-word with an old Disney Cinderella book I've had since I was 3 and was learning to read long books to myself. She plagiarized. Yes, I will swear it. On my faith, on my life, on my country, and in my own blood, that I am telling the truth. It was really cowardly of her to ignore my point and try to shove everyone's anger on me because she was too much of a wimp to admit she was wrong.**

** I _refuse_ to put up with any more of your bloody flames. YOU WERE WRONG TO TAKE HER WORD FOR IT WHEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY. AND IF YOU DON'T ADMIT TO THAT, YOU'RE WORSE THAN COWARDLY. YOU'RE SCUM, AND YOU AREN'T FIT TO HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO REVIEW _ANYTHING_. SO. GAME, SET, AND MATCH. **

** YOU LOST.**

**~*'lanna*~**

SUMMARY: I'm writing this whole thing in like 20 minutes. It may be a little….odd. I ain't spoilin' nuthin'! Read it and see for yerself!!! Lol.

~*~*~*0*~*~*~

Ron groaned and rolled over, clutching his head, his teeth gritted. He felt terrible….

….it was almost as if something was digging into his mind.

**_Yes, something is digging into your mind. _**_The voice laughed scornfully. **And what an interesting mind it is….**_

_Go away, Alex! _He snapped…but he wasn't speaking! _What the HELL did you do to me?_

**_Think, Ron, think. It really isn't that hard…_**

_You…you TOOK OVER ME??_

**_Not ME, exactly. My powers. You see, Ron, I am NOT your average American girl…._**

_Good. _He growled silently. _I was beginning to wonder if they were all bitchy like you._

**_I heard that thought, Weasley. _**_Alex sounded half-offended, half-amused. **And from now on, whenever I want to, I'm going to hear every single thought that comes out of that red-haired head of yours. Whenever I want to; wherever I want to. 24/7. Doesn't that sound lovely?**_

_Get out of my head._

**_You can't make me. In fact, you can't make me do ANYTHING. All you can do is shout pathetic little insults while my powers take over your mind, body, and soul. Don't you get it? Out with the Brit, in with the American? _**_She laughs at his roar of fury. **You know what our first step is going to be, don't you? Or do you need explaining on that, too?**_

_Shut up. And you leave Hermione alone, you hear me?_

**_Hmm..hmm….lalalalalaaaaa….did you say something?_**

_Your singing sucks._

**_I know. But…that doesn't matter now anymore, does it? Now, come on. We've got work to do. _**_Ron glares at her as she emerges from the shadows, and pulls him up, her hazel eyes now a triumphant blue._

**_Gotcha. Now listen up, pretty boy. You aren't the master of your words anymore. You ARE, however, the master of your actions…but you just wait….in a matter of weeks, it won't matter anymore._**

~*~*~*0*~*~*~_ _

Hermione nodded for about the fifteenth time in the last two minutes, hardly listening to Madam Pomfrey's warnings, and just wanting…

…._to leave the dratted hospital wing! _She sighed, trying not to look bored as the nurse went into naming a series of remedies that would prevent hemorrhaging, and tumors, and food poisoning, and bone weakening, and wasn't she paying attention? This was important for her to know, being a Prefect and having been subject to several recent attacks. 

"I _understand, _Madam Pomfrey," Hermione blurted, her expression exasperated. "I KNOW not to handle snakes, I was only trying to protect a friend!"

Harry slid the door open, as if he were right on cue. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione sighed, this time with relief, as she stood, gathering the many bottles and potions Madam Pomfrey had recommended. "Professor Lupin wants to see Hermione for a moment…."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said briskly. "Shoo, now. I can't be wasting the whole day chittering and chattering with cured students." 

Hannah Abbot walked in, nursing what looked like a broken arm. As Madam Pomfrey rushed to her aid, Harry seized Hermione's wrist and dragged her out of the hospital wing. He seemed to be looking rather suspiciously up and down the corridors before grabbing her wrist again and pulling her into a light run as soon as they passed the statue of Twevius the Twisted.

"Thanks for getting me out of that, even if it WASN'T intentional," Hermione hissed. "And why are we going so fast?"

He didn't meet her eyes. "You'll see."

"This isn't for Professor Lupin, is it?" she whispered tartly.

"No. I thought you'd know me better than that after six years!"

"It's not like I haven't tried." They raced past Peeves the Poltergeist, who was too interested in drawing mustaches on the pictures on the wall to notice them.

"Hermione…" they slowed to a jog, gasping for breath. "There's…..well, you aren't going to like this….TWO things, actually." They nearly plowed through the portrait hole, and he led her to a far corner of the common room to one of the sofas, frantically throwing cushions in his wake.

"Ummm….what are you doing?"

"You'll see….now…if I could just FIND the damned thing…"

"You and Ron both…..your mouths must be made of complete CRUD! Can you spare a MINUTE without swearing?"

"No," he grunted, still rummaging. "MY mouth is full of tooth and tongue, thank you. Dunno about Alex's though…."

Hermione scowled. "Where IS Alex? She was up in the common room after the attack, I heard…and I haven't seen her since."

"Who cares?" Harry rolled his eyes. "She's not my favorite person, and she never will be."

"I am NOT stupid. Anyone can see you both want to kill each other….." she sighed and looked at her wristwatch. "3 minutes and counting."

"From what?"

"You're taking too long."

"Well, sorry, but I can't remember where I put it."

"Put what?" Hermione let her eyes wander and settle onto a piece of paper. Her eyes widened, and she snatched it off the floor, staring.

"Oh…..DAMN." she whispered, not catching herself in time. Harry heard and looked up, grinning.

"Ha. I KNEW you couldn't escape! Now YOU'RE a crud-mouth, too! I never thought I'd see the day…..what?" he asked, suddenly frowning. Hermione looked very upset.

"It isn't THAT bad, to curse."

"It's not that," Hermione snarled, thrusting the piece of paper, which Harry realized was now an article, at him.

**MYSTERIOUS DEATHS TRIGGER NEW SUSPICIONS: SIGHTINGS OF VAMPIRES IN THE AREA**__

~*~*~*0*~*~*~

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??_

**_Don't you know what I am, Weasley? I LIVE for draining. _**_She stops and turns, smiling, the while glow around her again._

_Like I give a damn._

**_Oh, but believe me, you WILL give a damn. _**_She smirks. **Try brushing up on your Transylvanian folklore, laddy. **Her eyes glow green, and an eerie shriek fills the room. She laughs at his look of shock. **Ah. So now you DO know me.**_

_Bitch! _He snarls. _I don't see how you got past Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat so….so…._

**_Neatly? _**_She asks calmly. **It wasn't TOO hard.** _

_I swear, if you TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, I'll—_

**_Sorry, no contract. _**_She draped her arms around his shoulders, her lips coming close to his neck. **You may not like me now, but you will soon, Ron; believe me, you will.**_

**_We vampires have our ways._**

~*~*~*0*~*~*~

**A/N: Sorry it was so short!!! R/R!! I want 160 reviews, so that's 10 more!!! GO!!!!******


	6. Bloody Dust!

[Chapter 6]

/'lanna the Lioness\

A/N: Heh. Weird. So Alex is a vampire.

Don't you people think you're a little _obsessed_? :P  Okay, I admit: I needed to post this chapter….1) because it's Christmas, 2) because you went above and beyond what I asked for in reviews, 3) because my exams are finally OVER, 4) because I'm heading up north tomorrow, and 5) because I wanted to post a parting fic.

Oh yeah. And I started a new HP fic, "Now I Know Why You Want to Hate Me". Lily and James and co. Review that. I already have the reviews I asked for, but like I said, keep 'em comin'! I'll post the second chapter when I get the chance. (Role-playing as Lily is fun! ^_^ And I play Lucius occasionally, too.)

If you're a Tamora Pierce fan, I need more reviews on those fics, too.

Whoa. I'm being demanding. ^.^

Here it is, drumrgurl :). And Kelly, you can't steal my peppermints. =P I already ate them all.

And to all my reviewers….

thankies::thankies::thankies::thankies::thankies::thankies::thankies::thankies::thankies

You're the best!

I BOUGHT "CHOCOLATE ST*RFISH AND THE HOTDOG FLAVORED WATER" CD!!!! *screams* Yeah, I like Limp Bizkit.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm planning to put a song from the CSATHFW CD. Not Track 2….I'll save that for an NC-17 fic, most likely. Should I do it, or not? E-mail me at alanna_the_lioness1@hotmail.com with your opinion or just tell me when you review. I'll probably do what I want anyway, but I want to hear what you think.

Thanks.

/~*~\

Harry blinked. "What're you so worried about? The Ministry's already out there………they'll handle it, Herm."

Hermione sighed and sank onto the couch. "I really don't know," she muttered. "Just…..just something about vampires……never mind," she added quickly, seeing Harry's eyes narrow. "It's nothing."

Harry frowned. "Yes, it is. Tell me."

Hermione shrugged and stood, stretching. "I promise you; it's nothing. At least, not yet." Something very odd gleamed in her brown eyes. "I'll tell you when I'm sure, but right now, I can't make false accusations." She gathered up her books and started for the portrait hole.

Harry hopped off the couch, bewildered. "Where're you going NOW?" he wanted to know. "You've been 'excused' from class, the library is closed for today-"

"Closed?" Hermione whirled around, her eyes wide. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "Madam Pince ordered everyone out for the day so she could do some dusting."

"And why couldn't she 'do some dusting' when we were in there?" Hermione demanded, indignant.

He frowned. "Dunno. Why does it matter? She wants us out."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. When they relaxed again, Harry saw something he'd never seen before: a cold, defiant gleam.

"Well, that's her problem, isn't it?" she said softly. "I don't care." Her face hardened. "I'm going in."

Harry stared. "You've got to be joking," he said finally. "You mean you're just going to walk on in there, seize a book, and lose 50 points for Gryffindor?"

"You're right." Her face brightened. "Harry, can I ask you a favor?"

"That depends," Harry said cautiously.

"I want to borrow your Invisibility Cloak for the afternoon."

"WHAT?" he yelped.

Hermione sighed. "You heard me."

"But…Hermione…" he protested, searching for an excuse. It was _his _Invisibility Cloak! It had once belonged to his father, and he wanted no one else to touch it but him!

Hermione's eyes glittered. "You don't _have _to loan it to me!" she snapped. "I could always get you to go in and get some 67 books for me…"

Harry shuddered, considering the possibilities. "I can take a hint….do you promise not to tear it or anything?"

Hermione nearly exploded. "Is _this _how much you trust me?"

"No, I _trust _you; it's just….it belonged to my dad, and it's the only thing I have of his…"

Hermione softened. "I know. I won't, okay? Just loan it to me for the afternoon, and I'll bring it back. I promise," she added.

Harry jerked his head towards the boys' staircase, indicating that she should follow him, and mounted the steps to the dormitory. He pressed an ear to the door, and when he heard no one, he opened it and motioned for Hermione to wait outside. When he emerged, he held a long, silvery sort of cloak that was already making his arms invisible.

She hugged him. "Thank you, so much!" she whispered fervently. He blushed. He still wasn't used to this, after about three years.

"Yeah, here…" he took her books and set them on the ground, then draped the cloak over her carefully, until he could see nothing but her head. Hermione stared down at the space where her body should have been and grinned.

"What are you going to do, anyway?" he wanted to know.

She smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you'll know….later. I _think_." She slipped the cloak over her head, now entirely invisible.

"What about your books?"

"Just get me a quill and some parchment. That's all I need. You can keep my books until I get back."

"Smashing!" Harry said with false cheer, mimicking Fred and George, the Weasley twins.

A giggle issued from somewhere before him. "Sorry. But I have nowhere else to put them."

"S'okay. Good luck, 'mione."

"Thanks. And Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone where I've gone, please. It'll leak out somehow…and anyway, I don't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, okay. See you at dinner."

There was no reply, but there was a soft pattering on the stairs…barely audible, which meant she was already descending. He stood there, watching the stairs for no apparent reason, until the sound stopped and Hermione reached the bottom. He scooped up her books and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

/~*~\

Ron's blue eyes narrowed. He hated having Alex hang all over him like this, but her lips were very close to his neck, and he was no fool.

**_And don't think of going to Dumbledore, love. _**She cooed, reading his thoughts. **_Like I said, I'm gaining control over you. One attempt to blurt the truth out, and…._**she lowered her very red lips to his neck. Ron flinched as she ran her tongue over his skin, waiting for the piercing fangs to enter his neck; waiting for his death….

And then, she stopped. Alex laughed. **_I love the way you taste. You're the best one yet. I think I'll keep you alive for a while longer; yes, for a long time. To savor you._**

****

_Fuck off, you vampiric piece of shit, _Ron hissed mentally. Alex laughed and ran skilled, teasing fingers down his chest. Ron pulled away, went over to the door, and yanked it open, storming out. Alex watched him go, laughing.

**_I'll let you go…for now. But remember Ron, you can't hide anymore. You're under MY control. I'll catch you up in a minute, don't worry. _**She laughed with the sheer glory of it all.

_Not before I warn my friends to stay away from you, you won't. _Ron growled, charging up the steps onto the main floor. He looked around wildly. Where could he go? Where would Hermione most likely be?

/~*~\

Hermione opened the door cautiously, keeping a wary eye on Madam Pince as she entered the library. The hinges creaked slightly, and Hermione cursed herself mentally for not remembering that they needed to be oiled, and held her breath as the librarian looked up, frowning, then came over to the door.

_Please don't reach for the doorknob; not the doorknob; not the doorknob! _Hermione thought frantically as the woman came ever closer. When Madam Pince finally came to her hiding place, Hermione quickly dropped to all fours and crawled (blindly) as carefully as she could towards the third bookcase to the right, almost forgetting to stay quiet, and gasping when she smashed into a nearby table.

Madam Pince's eyes narrowed. She was sure she'd heard something….she frowned and came over to the table, peering about for the cause of the noise. Hermione seized a book lying at the edge of the table and pulled.

Madam Pince's beady eyes rested on the fallen book. Grumbling, she knelt with some difficulty to the floor. Hermione nearly forgot not to sigh with relief, and crawled out from under the table, standing slowly so as to not expose any part of herself, and strode silently behind a large bookshelf. She peered at the list she'd made in Defense Against the Dark Arts and ran her finger over the titles.

**_Vampires: Shadows of the Night_**, she carefully slid the book from the shelf and brought it under the cloak. Tucking it under her left arm, she continued down the rows, frowning as she peered at the tiny print and peeling letters. _I wish they'd republish some of these, _she grumbled silently. _Or at least touch up the volumes a bit._

The row of books which she was looking at were suddenly removed by a shriveled hand. Hermione gasped and ducked, remembering that she wasn't wearing the Invisibility Cloak anymore as a feather duster swept away above her. She sank down to the ground, waiting.

"Dust," Madam Pince grumbled. She blew on it, causing a large cloud to settle over Hermione below. "It never fails to coat one's library, the blasted stuff." The books were replaced as the librarian moved on. Hermione's nose and eyes began to sting. She covered her nose with a tissue and gritted her teeth. Bloody dust! She was allergic to it! She desperately wanted to sneeze, but it was out of the question; not when she had snuck in like this! But she couldn't help it…it was wrenching her apart; she felt horrible; her head was going to explode….

She sneezed, then froze as Madam Pince halted.

"Who's there?" the librarian demanded. Her footsteps circled the room, then came towards Hermione's hiding place.

"I know you're there! Think it's funny, do you, sneaking up and playing tricks on me? Nasty little beasts…I'll have you…" Hermione dove for the Invisibility Cloak and had it half on when Madam Pince's shadow fell at the head of the aisle where Hermione was stationed….

Suddenly, the door opened. "Good afternoon, Madam Pince," Albus Dumbledore's voice greeted the librarian cheerfully. "How goes the dusting?"

"Albus!" gasped the librarian, spinning around. "You startled me."

Hermione, silently thanking the Headmaster of Hogwarts for saving her and the rest of Gryffindor house a huge loss, tugged on the rest of the cloak and scooped up her books.

"My apologies. I was on my way to discuss a certain matter with Minerva when I decided to step in and borrow a book."

"Of…of course," muttered Pince, bewildered, as she went over to the shelves. "What will you have, Headmaster?"

"I'd prefer _Hair Dyes and Nose Rings: Various Useless Charms and Hexes_, if you'd please," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. Madam Pince stared at him for a moment, then shifted the books aside; searching for it. Hermione slipped soundlessly past her. She was quite certain that as she passed Dumbledore, he winked. Surprised, she grinned back and slipped silently out the library door.

When Madam Pince had given Dumbledore his book and seen him out, she crept once again towards the bookshelf where Hermione had hidden. She looked behind it, but saw no one.

She looked behind herself periodically the rest of the day.

/~*~\

_Watch your ass, Osama. We're waiting for you._

As you may have guessed; YES, the damn tapes pissed me off!!!!!

Okay, but I'll save it for another time. It's Christmas, after all. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter. Originally, I planned to have this as a 10-part series…but now it's going to have to be much longer.

Oh, yeah. And give me 230 reviews! But more is always good. ^_^

Safe traveling, and happy holidays!

~*Alanna the Lioness*~


	7. Ron Disappears

Forgive Me, Hermione

:Alanna:

A/N: *cackles* After months of infuriating people to the brink of insanity, I'm back, with a new chapter. Mwahahahaha. Yes, I had writer's block. I still do, in fact. So give me lots of lovely reviews and encourage me to write more!

I'm regretting my oozy, sappy, disgusting fluff. I overdid it. Agh. Oh well. I'll try to toughen 'em all up. Heheh. ^_^

Disclaimer: Um…the characters obviously aren't mine. Duuuuuuuuh. They belong to J.K. Rowling, WHO NEEDS TO HURRY UP AND FINISH HARRY POTTER, BOOK 5!!!!!! Grrrrr.

Ron hurried along the corridor, his mind on nothing else but finding Hermione and letting her know what had happened to him. She, if any of the students, would know what to do. He knew Alex was watching to make sure he didn't go to any of the teachers, but was she smart enough to watch her arse when Hermione got on her trail?

He could only hope not.

He had just reached the library corridor when he crashed into something unseen. Letting out a yelp, he fell backward onto the stone floor and swore loudly.

"What the bloody HELL-"

A hand appeared out of nowhere and covered his mouth. Ironically, Hermione's head followed, and then her torso. She put a finger to her lips hastily, then rose and motioned for him to get under the cloak. Ron nodded dumbly and followed, gathering the cloak carefully about his body and hers.

"Hermione, what the hell d'you think you're doing, sneaking off in Harry's Invisibility Cloak?" He hissed.

"Oh, Ron, stop cursing," she muttered, irritated. "I had to go to the restricted section to get a few books I wanted."

"Couldn't you have done it the easier way, and gotten a teacher signature?" Ron looked at her, surprised.

"When all the teachers have gone to dinner?" She whispered back skeptically. They rounded the corner and headed off for the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione Granger, breaking Hogwarts rules," Ron sounded both admiring and in awe. "Bloody brilliant, 'mione! Harry and I always knew you'd come through in the end."

"Goodness, Ron, it's nothing to be proud of," she scolded him gently. "And I had to do it. Where have YOU been all this time? Skipping class?" They had reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

The Fat Lady's head was drooping. At first, they thought she was staring at her lap, until the faint, yet recognizable sounds of snoring issued from the painting.

They removed the Invisibility Cloak, looking up at her in annoyance.

"Now, how are we supposed to get in, with her sleeping on the job?" Ron demanded. He raised his voice. "NAKED HOUSE ELF IN CORRIDOR NINE!"

Paintings all over the hall came to life and peered up and down the corridor interestedly. Ron sniggered. Hermione gave him a look, but Ron saw that the corner of her mouth was twitching.

"Admit it, 'mione. You thought that was funny, too." He raised an eyebrow.

The Fat Lady snorted a few times, before raising her head and blinking blearily.

"At least it worked." Hermione grinned. "I suppose I'll have you give you that much." She looked up at the Fat Lady. "Rigor Mortis!" (A/N: That's actually a medical condition of the body after death, when the muscles become rigid; not a spell. Eep; sorry for the morbidity.)

The portrait swung open to reveal the ever- familiar hole which lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron went in first and gave Hermione a hand up. When they both were inside, the portrait closed. They stood in silence for a while, then Ron reached out and hugged Hermione to him, as if he never wanted to let go. Hermione, however, stiffened and pushed away, peering at him sharply.

"What's wrong?" Ron looked a bit hurt.

"You're trying to tell me something." She folded her arms. "And I expect that I'm not going to like it."

Ron's mind raced. _Bloody brilliant! 'mione, you don't know how much I love you. _But when he tried to force the words out of his throat, they wouldn't come. Instead, he erupted into a fit of coughs. He felt Hermione's arm around his shoulders as she led him to a nearby armchair. He soon stopped, gasping for breath. When he looked up, Hermione was standing off to the side, her face a combination of fear and concern.

"Won't you at least sit down near me so I don't feel like I'm a complete prat?" He smiled weakly. Hermione seemed to relax a bit then, and she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Hermione, I—" he sighed. "I need your help."

She waited, her brown eyes searching. Ron knew, however, that it was fruitless, and that the spell Alex had placed on him wouldn't allow him to say anything obvious, so he tried to at least to give Hermione a clue or two.

"There's something wrong with Alex," he blurted. "I…I don't know what it is, but—" The coughs came again. "Dammit," he gasped. Hermione slapped his back a few times until he could breathe again.

"Are you okay?" She looked terrified for him. "D'you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," he croaked.

"D'you want some water? I could get some from the kitchens…"

"No!" He grabbed her arm. "Don't go anywhere, please. I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening." She eyed him curiously.

"I- I can't……" he paused, putting a hand to his forehead. He didn't want it to be like this, but Alex wasn't going to let him let anything THAT relevant slip.

He had to save his friends.

"I can't……like you anymore," he managed, then closed his eyes as Hermione's expression contorted with confusion and pain.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…that I can't be around anymore. I can't…put you, or Harry, or Ginny in danger. Please understand."

"I _don't_ understand." Her tone was hard. "What do you mean, put us in danger? You aren't putting anyone in danger. You're our friend, Ron, and you're Ginny's brother." She clasped his hand in hers. "We love you. Not all in the same way, but we love you. If you were putting any of us in danger, we'd face it anyway."

Ron growled. "Hermione, stop. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. It's not you, or Harry, or Ginny. It's—" he erupted into coughs again, and this time, Hermione was both concerned and suspicious.

"It's?" she prompted.

"Look, I can't say it, all right?" He raised his head angrily, his blue eyes hard. "Just…just stay away from me. I'll only get you killed." His head swam.

Hermione stared at him, shaking her head slightly. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it again.

"Go." His tone was hard. He hated doing this, especially to one of his friends…who also happened to be his girlfriend…but it had to be done.

"Something's wrong. What's gotten into you?" She demanded angrily. 

"I hope you'll find out. You and Harry."

She stared at him, then. Although his face remained hard and angry, his eyes were almost begging, pleading, for something.

"Take care of Gin, please," he whispered.

Hermione was torn. "Of- of course," she stammered, just about ready to go to Madam Pomfrey. Suddenly, something struck her, and her eyes widened.

"Ron, if you're going to commit suicide—"

"I'm not, DAMMIT." He stood angrily then, looking menacing. "Now GO! Go, before I _make_ you leave!"

Hermione stood there for a moment, hurt and confused. She swallowed. "If that's the way you want it, then fine. I don't care what you say; I'm going to get help." She turned and left.

Ron sank into the chair, his face in his hands.

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to do anything, he knew.

Lightning flashed outside, and Ron's head jerked up. He stared out a nearby window. He hadn't even noticed it was raining. It was just as well.

Hermione had gone for Pomfrey, and likely Dumbledore as well. She didn't know it, but she was only digging a deeper grave for herself. Dumbledore and Pomfrey would never let him go until they "cured" him, and that, they could not do. There was only one thing to do.

Ron's reached into his pocket for his wand. "Alohomora," he muttered. The window swung open, and he stood on the arm of the chair, first getting his legs out the window, then his torso, then his head. He crouched in the window for a moment as he closed his escape exit, looking around for something, anything—a loose brick, even—to hold onto.

He would return at nightfall.

---------------*---------------

Heads turned towards the doors leading to the Great Hall as Hermione Granger burst in, looking stricken. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Seamus, Dean, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Fred and George Weasley.

"'swrong, Hermione?" Dean asked between bites of roast pork. "You look like you just flunked an exam…or something of the like."  
  


"Nah," said Seamus. "If 'Mione flunked an exam, she wouldn't want to be seen with us." He took a massive bite out of his dinner roll. "She'd be traumatized."

The rest chuckled—all except for Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Harry looked at her in concern. "'mione, what—" he began.

"Say, where's our ickle Ronniekins?" Fred interrupted. "In St. Mungo's, he is---always knew he had it in him." He grinned broadly.

Hermione blanched. Harry glared at Fred. "Would you let her talk?"

"Sorry, mate." Fred's grin vanished, and he leaned toward Hermione. "Where is he, really? Did you two have a row?"

"Yes, and no," Hermione sighed. "Something's wrong with him. He was acting so STRANGELY…he kept saying he was endangering people, and he kept telling me to leave. I went for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey…it was almost as if he's gone MAD…or that he was trying to tell me something, but couldn't find the words."

George looked up suddenly, glaring at Alex, who had stopped dead to listen.

"Oi, it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations!" He snapped. "Go poison someone else's breathing space." Hermione turned around. Alex's eyes narrowed, but she moved on.

Hermione lowered her voice. "And when we got there…back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I mean….he was gone! There were a few raindrops on the inside of the window."

"Could have been a leak," reasoned Fred.

"Yes, but how often does THAT happen?" demanded Hermione. "My guess is that he left through the window!"

Ginny, who was sitting on Harry's other side, sucked in her breath in a little gasp. "But why would he leave?"

"Maybe you-know-who got to him," Neville whispered, his gray eyes wide. "You know, since he's back and all-"

"Don't be a prat, Neville," snapped Dean. "Ron would never go to the dark side."

The group sat in silence for a while, pondering Hermione's news. Harry looked in concern at his friend, who was pale. He seized her plate and began piling food onto it. "Eat," he said gently, handing it back to her.

Hermione stared at the food as if it were something alien. "I'm not hungry," she muttered.

Alex slid into a seat near the group, her hazel eyes sly. "Starving yourself isn't going to bring him back, Hermione."

Everyone glared at the uninvited guest. "Didn't I tell you to-" began George.

"Yes, but this is the Gryffindor table, is it not?" Alex retorted loftily, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. "And I am a Gryffindor. Therefore, I have the right to sit at my own table."

Ginny frowned. "How much did you hear, Alex?"

"My name isn't ALEX," Alex returned coolly. "Not anymore, at least. It sounds so…coarse. I prefer to be called by my REAL name…Alexandra."

"I feel sorry for the Americans," muttered Seamus to Dean, who nodded in agreement.

"How much did I hear?" Alexandra echoed. "I heard enough to be sure that Ron left, and that you're all confused. Why would he leave? What have we done?" She smirked.

Hermione frowned suddenly. Ron's words came back to her. _There's something wrong with Alex. _She studied the girl intently. Could Alexandra have had something to do with Ron's disappearance? Even if she hadn't, Hermione was tired of the girl.

"It's not a question of what WE'VE done, but what YOU'VE done," Hermione hissed in a low tone, so that only Alex could hear. Alex started a little, and her eyes narrowed.

At that moment, Dumbledore rose, but without his usual benign smile. "Off to bed with you now. Tomorrow will begin our lives anew. Good night to you."

Harry pushed the plate, along with the silverware, into Hermione's hands. "Eat upstairs," he urged her. "And meet me in the common room." His mind was racing, and his stomach felt funny, as if it were in a knot.

_Why did Ron, one of his very best friends, leave?_

--------------*-------------

A/N: AGH!!! I really, really want to take some of the previous sap I wrote out, because this chapter sounds so much more believable, don't you think? Argh. Dammit. I guess I could fix some of it, but it'd take a while, so for now, you'll just have to make do with this chapter.

Review, please. That encourages me to write more.


End file.
